


You're All That I Need

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42), SailorLestrade, Sherlokid42



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tommy Lee, Drug Use, Language, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Protective Mick Mars, Protective Nikki Sixx, Protective Vince Neil, Rutting, Timeline What Timeline, Top Nikki Sixx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Sherlokid42
Summary: It's the early 80's and Nikki Sixx is in need of a band. There's one condition: no other alphas. That should be fine, since he found three betas to fill up the lineup to become Motley Crue.Or, at least he thinks they're all betas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing an a/b/o fic, and I'm so glad to be writing it with justcallmebaby! Please make sure to send us both some love!

It wasn’t Nikki’s fault. Honest. Okay, well maybe it was kinda Nikki’s fault. Two alphas really didn’t do well in a band together. He should’ve known it. He usually worked with beta’s. Didn’t have to worry about sharing the omega groupies, didn’t have to worry about showing dominance over each other. But fuck, London was going to be such a fucking good band, but that asshole other alpha got too cocky, and swore Nikki was eyeing his mate.

He wouldn’t have touched his mate with a ten foot pole, if he was being honest.

That’s why he was sitting in a diner, holding a napkin to his nose. When did Lizzie fucking Grey get such a good right hook? Nikki shook his head. Fucking alphas. Next band, he was making sure everyone was betas. He wasn’t having a repeat of this disaster. 

And damn it, why couldn’t anyone list what they were in the classifieds? Fuck, it made this so much harder than it should be. But thankfully, some of the ads just had the alpha vibe to the wording, and Nikki could wave them off.

"Dude that was awesome, not the nose, well that was pretty badass too" Nikki's attention was drawn from the paper by the tall shaggy beta who walked up to the table. 

"Singers, an alpha ass" Nikki snarled. 

"I know, I saw, he deserved it" the beta replied, "I have your poster on my bedroom wall"

Nikki looked up, "take the fucking poster down, London's over." Nikki looked back to the paper, "my next band is going to be something the world has never seen." 

The beta slid into the seat across from him, "that sounds awesome" 

"You always carry those?" Nikki asked referring to the drumsticks the beta was twirling. 

"Yea! You. Ever know when your going to get the opportunity to rock!" the beta answered, "my name is Tommy"

“Nikki…” Nikki watched him. “Where’d you learn to do that?” Watching Tommy twirl the drumsticks in his fingers was almost hypnotizing.

“Uh...high school marching band…” Tommy gave him a shy smile. “I mean garage bands!”

“Well, what I have planned is a long way from...garage band.” Nikki chuckled.

“What kind of band do you have in mind?” Tommy asked. Nikki smiled, like he was just waiting for him to ask that.

“Well, I have this vision of a band,” Nikki said, looking down at the newspaper in front of him. “An epic band. Big stage production. Lights, and pyro, and hell, there can be blood. Apparently, it makes me look badass.”

“I mean...” Tommy laughed a little. “So, will it be like Kiss or something?”

“Kiss will be wishing they were my band,” Nikki laughed.

He turned his attention back to the newspaper in front of him, circling potential bandmates. That’s when a drumstick appeared in his vision, landing on the ad that read ‘Loud, rude and aggressive guitar player’.

“This dude sounds good,” Tommy told him. Nikki cast a look at Tommy before turning his attention back to the ad.

“Mick Mars?” Nikki asked. “What kind of name is that?”

“Alien?” Tommy asked with a shrug. 

“There’s no such thing as aliens man.” Nikki laughed. He couldn’t believe it. After all this time of finding it hard to make friends, this kid sits down at the booth across from him and it was like they had been friends forever.

“Dude, it’s LA. I’ve seen some weird things.” Tommy smiled brightly at Nikki. “You never know what you’re going to find!”

“Fair enough.” Nikki laughed. “Hey, didn’t you come in here with a girl or something?”

“Oh shit!” Tommy turned in his seat and looked back towards the booth where his date had been sitting. “Huh? She must have left.” Tommy shrugged and turned his attention back to Nikki. “So, tell me more about this band.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck is that?” Nikki groaned as the beta who was playing guitar went way too slow. Tommy sighed and threw his head back before heading outside to get some cigarettes from his car. Nikki’s eyes followed him. He told Robin to take five and he would be back.

“It’s...unique…” Tommy sighed as he lit up his cigarette and took a drag before passing it over to Nikki.

"It’s shit," Nikki growled. “We can’t do that with him man.” He took a puff before passing the cigarette back to Tommy.

Tommy opened his mouth to reply when his attention was grabbed by the ugliest car he had ever seen pulling up to the curb. The car was unceremoniously thrown in park and a short, angry looking beta got out. 

“Dude, get a load of that,” Tommy nodded to the car. Nikki stayed put on the patio, sizing him up, while Tommy went down to help him get his equipment out of the car.

"Going by the looks of you two, this is where the band tryouts are?" He grumbled as he pulled his amp out of the back of his borrowed hatchback. 

"Yeah, I’m Tommy. I’m the drummer. And up there is Nikki. He’s the bassist,” Tommy explained to him. Mick looked Tommy up and down before nodding.

"Mick Mars, give me a second and we can get started."

“Okay, cool dude,” Tommy helped him get an amp out of his car, feeling Mick size him up. He was obviously a beta, but Tommy felt the chill of an alpha staring at him.

“Pretty scrawny for a drummer,” Mick commented after a couple beats of silence.

“Well, I was in Suite 19,” Tommy was pretty proud of himself. Suite 19 had played at the Roxy not too long ago. And he loved to brag to the guys he went to school with about it. Nikki had London and Sister, Tommy had Suite 19.

“Suite 19? Shitty band,” Mick told him, pretty much crushing Tommy’s heart when he said that. Nikki just shook his head.

“Did you ever even see us play?” Tommy asked.

“Don’t need to,” Mick told him. “Shitty name? 10 times out of 10, they’re a shitty band. I should know. I’ve been in plenty of bands with shitty names.”

"Here let's do this," Nikki said handing music to Mick and Robin once Mick got settled and hooked up inside. Tommy smiled and got ready to play, but it all felt like it was going way too slow. That was until Mick hit the pedal and started blasting into it. Nikki looked back at Tommy. They both had the biggest grins on their faces. Until Robin stopped playing and turned to Mick and asked, "can you turn that down? I can't hear myself?"

Mick walked over to Nikki and Tommy, "what's with this hippie? Can he go?"

Nikki smirked, "you want him gone, tell him yourself."

Mick looked over to where Robin was trying to work out the chords. 

"Hey," Robin looked up, "you need to go, there is only room for one guitar in this band..." Mick said brusquely. 

"What.... Nikki?Tommy? Really? I was here first...." Robin was close to tears as he packed up and left. 

"Who's gonna sing, it definitely ain't me" Mick asked, turning to look at Nikki and Tommy as Tommy got beers from the fridge to celebrate the forming of the trio.

“No way dude,” Tommy told him. “I gotta focus on my drums. Plus my sister lovingly tells me I sound like a bear going through a woodchipper.”

“I gotta meet this sister.” Mick laughed. Tommy shook his head.

“What about you Nikki?” Tommy asked. “Think you could sing?”

“Voice is too deep to get the sound we need,” Nikki admitted. “We need someone who can stand up there, belt out the words and bring the chicks in. Think we could still Diamond Dave from Van Halen?”

“I don’t think that’d go over too well.” Mick shook his head. “I don’t have any singers in mind.” Tommy’s eyes lit up then and he had a big smile that spread across his face.

"I know a guy I went to highschool with, I think he's in a cover band now, but they're playing at a party tomorrow we should go check it out." suggested Tommy.

“Depends,” Nikki told him. “Is he a…”

“He’s a beta,” Tommy told him. “I know you said no alphas. He’s a very, very slutty beta. Trust me on this one. He can bring girls in like an alpha, but he shouldn’t be fighting you like an alpha, you know?”

"Ok, let's check him out," Nikki agreed. 

******

“What are we doing here?” Nikki asked, groaning a little as he heard the music being played. “This...doesn’t look like our kind of place.” He saw all the tan girls walking around with shirtless guys. Then he looked at himself and Mick; pale as could be, wearing long sleeves and leather jackets.

“Free booze I think is our kind of place.” Mick told him, nodding to the bar. Nikki marched over and grabbed a bottle of Jack from a guys hand before heading back over to Mick and Tommy.

“There’s fucking Billy Squire playing,” Nikki groaned, taking a big swig of the booze. “Please tell me that’s not him.”

“Hell yeah it’s him!” Tommy said, excited. “Dudes, isn’t he awesome? I went to high school with him. He’s exactly what we’re looking for!” Tommy wrapped an arm around Nikki’s shoulders. Tommy smiled at Nikki before walking away, heading towards the stage where the skinny blonde fucker with moves was dancing and singing.

“His voice is good.” Mick stated. Nikki nodded.

“Look what he’s doing to those chicks.” Nikki pointed out, watching the way that all the girls at the party were just drawn to him.

“I think he’s having that effect on Tommy too.” Mick chuckled, his eyes falling to the drummer who was watching the blond singer with intensity.

“Thank you! We’re Rockandi!” The band got done with their set and Tommy followed with the swarm of girls, heading towards the bar where the singer was heading.

****

“Tommy Bass?” Vince asked, his eyes lighting up as he saw his friend from school. He pulled Tommy in for a hug.

“It’s actually Tommy Lee,” Tommy told him.

“You got married? Who’s the lucky guy?” Vince teased with a smile on his face. Tommy laughed and shook his head.

“No man. Just dropped the last name. Sounds cooler,” Tommy smiled. “I’m in a band with those guys right there!” Tommy said excitedly, pointing at Mick and Nikki. Vince looked over at the pair. By the way Nikki was standing, Vince just knew he was an alpha. The other one, he wasn’t too sure about.

“Right…” Vince nodded. Tommy held out a homemade tape.

“This is us,” He told him. “My number is on the label. Listen to it and call us. And, just ignore mine and Nikki’s singing. It’s not pretty.”

“Okay, okay,” Vince laughed, taking the tape. Tommy smiled and headed back to Mick and Nikki, giving them a thumbs up.

“What’d he say?” Mick asked.

“He said he’d call us!” Tommy smiled. “Isn’t that exciting?!”

“Fantastic. Can we go now?” Nikki asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go,” Tommy had a big smile on his face as they left.

****

A week later Vince called them up and came by to audition, he'd gotten into it with his other band mates about the direction of the band. Vince showed up with a leggy blonde he called Lovie. Nikki handed him a sheet with some lyrics as they made their way in and Lovie settled herself on the couch.

“Live Wire?” Vince asked, looking over the words.

“Yeah dude! Nikki wrote it! He’s like, So-crates or something.” Tommy told him.

“It’s Socrates,” Mick rolled his eyes. “Dumbass fucking teenager.”

And the band started, they'd barely gotten 2 minutes in, when Lovie called for the band to stop, complaining that the sound was too heavy for Vince. Tommy could see Nikki’s alpha starting to get angry.

“She’s right. It is heavy.” Nikki smirked an angry alpha smirk.

“We could drop and raise these chords.” Mick said, pointing at the crudely drawn up music.

“And play it louder.” Tommy added with a big smile on his face.

“Just hit these lyrics here like you’re punching a fucker in the face,” Nikki told Vince, who nodded. “And muzzle that.” He added, pointing over at Lovey.

“Hey asshole! He doesn’t tell me what to do! I…” She was cut off by Mick’s guitar then. She was silenced as she watched the song come to life before her eyes. She sat back down, watching as the guys completely changed the song from what she had just heard. “Woah.”

Tommy looked up at Nikki after they finished the song. He expected anger for him suggesting things to change the song, but there was nothing like that there. Joy, amusement, and a little bit of lust was all mixed up into those green irises. 

And Tommy felt his cheeks gets hot.

“I’ll be right back,” Tommy told them, heading to the bathroom to get a drink of water.

"Let's take 5,” Nikki commented as he watched the drummer walk away. He felt a strong urge to check on Tommy, worried that something was wrong. Nikki knocked on the bathroom door, "Tommy? You ok?" 

"Yea, Nikki, I'll be out in just a minute," Tommy called. He was sitting on the floor, trying to pull himself together. Nikki's look caused him to get hot, and start dripping.... That wasn't good he would need to start doubling his suppressants. 

He reached into his pants pocket to a small bottle. His parents had always taught him to keep it with him just in case. He took a couple of the emergency pills and swallowed them down with water from the tap. He closed his eyes as he felt them working. He always felt sick after using them, but he’d rather do this then jump Nikki. He opened the door, a little surprised to see the bassist standing there.

“Oh, hey,” Tommy told him, offering a smile.

"You sure you're good to keep going? You don't look so good?" Nikki questioned, he wasn't sure where this was coming from but he felt he needed to make sure the teen was ok. 

“Yeah dude! Let’s get through this. I wanna take a nap,” Tommy joked with Nikki as he headed to his kit. Vince and Lovie were making out and Mick looked disgusted. But, then again, Mick looked disgusted by everything, so it wasn’t just Vince and Lovie.

"Let's get to this" Nikki directed, getting Vince's attention, " Let’s just keep doing the suggestions from earlier, but with this song.” He handed Vince the lyrics to “Take Me to the Top”. “I want “Live Wire” and this one to put on our demo to send into the labels. I think they’re our two top songs.”

“Sounds good,” Vince nodded, reading over the words. “Good song here So-Crates.” He gave Nikki a smile before Tommy started the drumroll that would kick off the song.

The band kicked into gear, and with Vince's vocals it was like magic - Lovie was certain they were gonna be huge! 

And suddenly, everything fell into place.


	3. Chapter 3

A Few Weeks Later

Tommy was a ball of nervous energy. He had played the strip before, but something about this setup was making him nervous. That, and what had happened a few weeks prior with the look Nikki had given him. It had happened a few more times and Tommy was really worried about what would happen if he couldn’t control himself next time. He looked over at Nikki who finished putting on his stage makeup, before they headed out.

“Tommy, wait,” Nikki smiled and took his grease pen to his face.

“What’s that for?” Tommy asked, catching his reflection. Two stripes on one cheek.

“War paint dude,” Nikki laughed. Tommy smiled and stood next to him, letting him wrap his arm around him as they headed down the hallway. Tommy felt his body tense and relax all at the same time.

“Think there’s gonna be anyone out there?” Tommy asked.

"Definitely, dude" Nikki answered, a proud smile on his face. This was going to be so much better than London, he just knew it.

They took their places on stage, Nikki slapped their set list on the monitor and the band kicked into their first song. The audience was less than amused, not even halfway through the first song and one of the patrons spit on Vince. Vince launched himself at the heckler, but soon there were more guys getting involved.

“Not our first show!” Nikki called out, jumping off the stage to help Vince.

“Drummer, don’t do it…” Mick started, but Tommy didn’t listen.

“Let’s kick some fucking ass!” Tommy flew off the stage as Mick rolled his eyes. But he proceeded to kick someone in the face that tried to overtake the stage.

“Get off my fucking stage,” Mick snarled. He might be a beta, but he knew how to fight like an alpha.

The fight was broken up by the owner, and the band and patrons faced each other until the crowd started clapping and loudly cheering "Motley Crue, Motley Crue, Motley Crue!" 

“Won’t you look at that,” Vince smiled widely. Nikki wiped some blood off his face and looked back at Tommy, who would be sporting a nice shiner the next morning.

Tommy took his seat back behind his drums and they were launching back into “Take Me to the Top”, the crowd going wild with it. They played their full set, the bar fight look making their newfound fans go crazy.

They flooded off the stage high from the experience. Nikki felt extra aggression boiling in his blood. Stepping into the dressing room, he looked in the mirror to check out his busted up face. But what greeted him were red eyes peering out from under black bangs. Just what he had feared.

Tommy came in behind him, about to tell the bassist something, when he caught a whiff of something new; honey, with leather and Jack. He met Nikki's eyes in the mirror, where he saw the red, and everything started to click together. Not only was Nikki in rut, but he was it... 

Nikki grunted out an excuse to leave and brushed past Tommy, lighting up every nerve where they briefly touched before he all but fled. Tommy helped pack everything up and load it in the van before heading back to the apartment. He was hoping Nikki would come back and that he wouldn't, he didn't want to see the parade of omegas Nikki would need to satisfy his urges. 

Tommy was curled in his bed, hoping that the extra dose of suppressants would stave off a heat triggered by Nikkis rut, when the door to the apartment slammed open. He heard girly giggling and Nikki's growls, before the rhythmic thumping of the bed started, and Tommy realized this was going to be a long week. 

After 2 days and 4 omegas Tommy bailed and went to sleep on Micks couch he couldn't handle the smell or the sounds any longer. Mick had just nodded knowingly and let him in the door. 

At the end of the week the phone rang to let them know when rehearsal was, and that Nikki was back to normal. 

***********

“Where’s Tommy?” Nikki asked when his rut ended. Vince looked up from the magazine he was reading and just shrugged. He had called Mick’s and told him if he saw Tommy, he could let him know it was safe to come back to the apartment. Tommy had taken the scenic route back home. He walked in the house, expecting to hear Vince tease him for not being able to handle his friends having some fun.

What he didn’t expect was Nikki to be right there in front of him, eyes a normal color but concern written all over his face.

"Hey, what happened? Where did you go?" Nikki asked with concern. 

"Just thought you might want your privacy," Tommy mumbled walking towards his kit. he wished he could tell Nikki why he couldn't stay but in the US, male omegas were rare, and usually drew a lot of attention. Made him wish that he would’ve went to Greece when he presented, like his mom wanted him to. Male omegas weren’t a sideshow attraction there. But things had gotten better in the past decade.

"Yo Sixx, that revolving door of girls was impressive." Vince said off handedly. Nikki turned his attention from Tommy towards Vince.

"Huh, oh yea, but ya know they don't really scratch that itch..." Nikki replied. 

"What do you mean, I thought for sure all those girls practically begging for you knot would be enough." Vince commented, unsure where this was going. If he was an alpha, he would love to have a few nights like Nikki had. Hell, he’d love that now as a beta.

"I got the impression that out bass player would be more interested in Male company," Mick supplied. He had gotten to the apartment before Tommy did, which surprised Vince a little. 

"Mick’s got it,” Nikki confirmed with a sigh. “But you know how hard it is to find an unmated male omega in the West Hollywood area? It’s damn near impossible. And when you’re in a rut, you take what you can get. Girls had to be it…”

"Yea well I hope your careful, we don't need any little Sixx's running around," Mick pointed out, making Vince laugh. 

"Yes, Dad always," Nikki snarked, "We gonna start this practice or just stand around and talk about my sex life?"

Tommy had been silently taking in the exchange, taking care to look busy, but hoping maybe Nikki might want him. But it was stupid. Why would Nikki ever want someone like him. Plus, if he admitted to them that he was an omega, that opened up a whole new can of worms that Tommy wanted to avoid. It was better to keep it hidden, because admitting to it could end up being dangerous.

“Hey T-Bone, wasn’t there a male omega at school?” Vince asked, slapping Tommy on the back.

“What? I don’t think so…” Tommy trailed off, trying to look anywhere but at Vince.

“Really? I could’ve sworn I heard there was a male omega in the marching band. I figured you would’ve known him,” Vince shrugged. “Maybe he was younger than you or something.” He shrugged.

“I bet he played the flute,” Mick laughed. Nikki cracked a smile, but when he looked over at Tommy, he noticed something off. But before he could say anything, Mick started playing his guitar, which prompted the rest of them to play as well.

****

The next few months flew by with a gig at almost every stage on the strip, landing an agent and a record contract. Then studio time, complete with all the chaos that came with making an album for a record company. And finally all that hard work led up to a real tour, not something in the back of their shady managers van. Tour buses, hotels, actual roadies, the whole nine yards.

“It’s gonna be hot chick city out there,” Vince laughed. “Like, California girls are hot and all, but think of all those farmers daughters in the midwest just begging for someone like me to...help them out,” He elbowed Tommy and winked.

“Does everyone in this band besides me think with just their dick?” Mick shook his head.

“I’m just ready to get out there,” Tommy sighed. He hadn’t been feeling the greatest the past few days. He felt like something was missing, and he was trying triple suppressants now.

“Hey, you okay?” Vince asked. Tommy turned to him and nodded, even though he felt like he was going to puke at any minute. Nikki looked over at the drummer, who was letting Vince rub his back and was leaning into the touch.

Tommy had to be the most affectionate beta he had ever met. If he didn’t know better, he’s say that Tommy was almost an omega.

The first three shows, LA, Dallas, and Denver were huge successes, but Tommy was starting to look kind of rough, he had lost a bunch of weight and always looked exhausted. Triple suppressants were not good on the body, and Tommy was starting to realize why they warned against upping the dosage without consulting a doctor.

Nikki sidled up to Tommy on the bus, "Dude, you getting sick?" 

Tommy leaned into the touch, "No, I'm... I'm fine, just tired. I feel like I could sleep for a month." He wanted to stay close to Nikki. He smelled so good and he was so comforting.Nikki couldn't understand, something was clearly wrong with the drummer, but he couldn't put his finger on what.  
"Well, we've got two days on this bus before we get to Chicago. Go sleep I'll keep Vince and Mick away from you." Nikki told him.

"Oh, ok, thanks." Tommy said, distractedly. He headed back to the sleeping area, crawling into a bunk and falling asleep quickly. Nikki frowned and made his way to Vince and Mick, who were watching the TV that was installed on the bus. 

"Guys, I'm really worried about T-bone. He's definitely lost some weight and looks awful," Nikki commented as he took a seat with them, not really paying attention to the screen they were watching.

"Have you seen the pills he's been popping like they're candy? They look to be from a prescription bottle but I can't figure out what they are." Mick told them. Nikki sat up straight in his seat and looked over at the guitarist. 

"Pills... what pills?" Nikki demanded. He hadn’t seen Tommy popping anything, but there had been a few times where Tommy had acted jumpy or scared when Nikki would come around.

"Really? You're the one he's hiding them from? We figured it was something you guys had gotten into because he's not subtle about it." Vince filled in. “But he seems to take it after we’ve been around a lot of alphas, so maybe he’s scared of ‘em or something.” 

"That's it, I'm talking to him," Nikki said frustrated that the issue was drugs. If he fucked up the band because of a habit...

"Hey, let him get some sleep. Talk to him later," Mick suggested, "you need to calm down and he needs the rest." 

"I guess you're right... why hide it from me though?" Nikki conceded. He rubbed his eyes and took a step towards the bunk area.

"It's probably because you're so protective of the band, he doesn't want to piss you off." Vince replied. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Nikki shook his head and went to go lay down himself.


	4. Chapter 4

That night and half the next day passed quickly, Tommy stayed in his bunk sleeping, until Nikki went to check on him. Mick and Vince stayed where they were, partly because they didn’t want to interfere with the alpha, and partly because they’d be able to hear it when he laid into Tommy for whatever drugs he was on.

Nikki headed to the back of the bus and heard Tommy whimpering, and smelled something spicy, and musky. It smelled amazing and Nikki wanted more of it. He pulled the curtain to the side of Tommy's bunk and was hit full on with the smell, and realized that the drummer hadn't been completely honest with him. 

"T-bone...." Nikki forced out. 

Tommy turned his now gold eyes on Nikki, "I'm sorry, it hurts, oh God it hurts." Tommy whimpered. 

Nikki was almost in a trance, staring at Tommy laying there. Mick’s footsteps could be heard. He was able to sense the changes in the air. Mick had always been able to feel when something was going wrong with alphas or omegas. That’s how he survived. He could dodge the angry alpha before he ripped his throat out and bail from the band before they knew what hit them.

"Hey Nikki is everything ok...." Mick trailed off as Nikki turned and Mick realized that shit was not ok. Mick threw his hands up, showing he meant no harm. “Ok, I'm backing away. I'm going to find out how far out we are, if it's too far we'll stop here." Mick added placatingly backing away with his hands up, as Nikki growled at him.

"N-nikki…" Tommy's voice sounded so small. "Help…" Nikki turned to the drummer. 

"Can you hold on for me? I want to make sure we're gonna be safe." Nikki said reigning in his alpha, this was no place to care for an omega in heat. 

Which, just a day ago, Tommy wasn’t an omega as far as Nikki knew.

“O-okay,” Tommy nodded, whimpering in pain.

Nikki was about to just say fuck it, when Mick returned. 

"We're an hour outside the city. Can he make it? I've already talked to Doc they're changing the rooms to accommodate an omega in heat. Are you going to room with him then?" Mick answered all of Nikki's worries. 

"He can make it and I don't know, have them get me a room just in case" Nikki answered, "now go, let me know when we get there". 

“I’m gonna see if I can get them to go any faster,” Mick told him before disappearing back towards where Vince was. 

"Hey, Tommy...." Nikki called. 

"Y...yes, alpha ...Nikki…" Tommy whimpered. 

"Are you sure you want this? I need to know before everything goes sideways that this is what you want." Nikki said softly, worried that Tommy would reject him. Tommy reached out for him.

"Please, need you." Tommy answered. 

This was enough for Nikki. He stripped off his shirt and pulled Tommy's sweaty top off, and climbed into the bunk behind Tommy and pulled him to his chest. Tommy soothed at the touch and stopped whimpering in pain. Nikki knew that wouldn't last long but he hoped it would last until they made it to the hotel. 

The last hour felt like it took 6, the cuddling only helped for 20 minutes before Tommy was a whimpering mess again. Nikki resorted to further stripping and all but laying on Tommy letting himself be scented to continue to soothe him. Thankfully, Mick had convinced the bus driver to speed it up as much as he could without getting them pulled over and delaying getting Tommy someplace safe by any more time.

They pulled up to the hotel just in time. Nikki was afraid he was going to have to knot Tommy on the bus, which he'd like to avoid. Nikki wrapped Tommy up in a soft blanket and carried him into the hotel's back entrance and up to their room. Nikki breathed a huge sigh of relief once the door closed and locked behind them. 

"T-bone, you still with me? I need to know if you want me to stay or get you some toys?" Nikki asked, not wanting to over step. But damn, Tommy smelled so much better than any other omega he had been with, and fuck, he wanted to have him. But not if Tommy didn’t want him.

“Stay,” Tommy reached for him. “Need you, please.”

"Ok, it's ok, I'll stay. Let's get you into bed." Nikki said, helping Tommy to lie down in bed. Nikki stripped off Tommy's soaked boxers, causing him to moan when the fabric brushed over his hard cock. 

Nikki stripped off his own boxers and crawled into bed between Tommy's spread legs. Nikki was mesmerized by the sight before him, Tommy squirming and moaning, slick dripping from his hole and smelling good enough to eat. That thought gave him an idea, hauling Tommy's legs over his shoulders Nikki pressed his mouth to Tommy's hole licking the slick straight from the source, causing Tommy to buck and whimper. 

Tommy wound his fingers in Nikki's hair and started begging, "Please, please Alpha, need you, need your knot." 

Nikki pulled himself away, and looked up at Tommy, "how many knots have you had Omega?" 

"None....none I swear, I've been on suppressants most of my life since I presented. Just you, need you." Tommy pleaded. 

Nikki smirked and sat up, "Present Omega" he demanded. 

Tommy scampered to obey, on elbows and knees, back bowed to make his ass pop. Nikki took his place behind him, and lined up his hard cock and slowly started to press into him. Nikki didn't stop his forward press until he was buried to the hilt in his omegas ass. 

Nikki took a moment to savor the feeling of the press of Tommy's tight slick hole. Tommy immediately started pressing back, Nikki pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, causing Tommy to grunt in surprise, and brace himself more fully on the bed. 

Nikki changed his angle, and finally Tommy shouted, Nikki made sure to hit Tommy's prostate every other thrust in. Nikki rode Tommy hard and sooner than he hoped he felt his knot start to swell. Nikki leaned down and growled in Tommy's ear, "come, Omega".

Tommy started to come almost immediately, pulling Nikki over with him, Nikki's knot caught on Tommy's rim and forced it in one last time, locking them together, while Tommy milked him for all he was worth. 

Nikki turned them on their sides while they were still connected to let Tommy get some much needed sleep, soon after Tommy's breathing evened out, Nikki followed him into sleep. 

Nikki couldn’t believe it. If he had known Tommy was an omega, he wouldn’t have had all those girls at the time of his rut. But how was he supposed to know? And there was still the chance Tommy only wanted him because he was the only unmated alpha around.

But Nikki wasn’t ready to think like that. Because this beautiful smelling omega was connected to him and he wasn’t fucking letting him go anytime soon.

No one really bothered them for the next three days, outside of Nikki going to the door for room service deliveries, because Tommy had to keep up his strength. Nikki was letting most of his alpha out, and that resulted in him wanting to take care of this omega in any way possible. Even if Tommy said he wasn’t hungry, Nikki was not standing for that. Tommy ate better in those 3 days then he had in the 3 months leading up to this heat. 

The guys had 4 days left in Chicago before the show, after Tommy's heat ended. Tommy stayed close to Nikki the whole time, part of that was residual from the heat the rest had to do with a promise he made Nikki. He had to stop the suppressants, they were doing him more damage than they were helping him. 

And by cutting the suppressants out of his everyday life, any alpha around could smell that Tommy was an omega, and that scared the shit out of him. But Nikki was an alpha, and while he wasn’t as built as other alphas, he still had that stare and growl that other alphas had. He could stand toe to toe with the best of them and come away unharmed, and for that reason, Tommy was sticking by his side, no matter what.

They made their way down to where Mick and Vince were enjoying breakfast. Tommy took a seat by Vince and the singer just smiled and laughed a bit.

“What?” Tommy asked. It was the first time he had seen the singer in three days.

“I’m amazed you’re even walking,” Vince laughed. “I mean ‘oh alpha I need your knot’.” 

“Oh piss off,” Tommy shook his head. Nikki looked at Vince. If looks could kill, Vince would’ve been dead on the spot. He quickly dropped his teasing and went back to the waffles he had ordered.

*****

Later that afternoon, Mick and Tommy had peeled off from the group to hit the practice room, and Nikki had the opportunity to corner Vince in the gym. 

"Dude, what the hell was that at breakfast?" Nikki demanded. Vince looked up at Nikki, and for the first time, he actually felt a little afraid of the alpha.

"Fuck man, it was a joke, don't rip my throat out." Vince placated. “I was just having fun with him like we did before.”

"It's not funny,” Nikki snapped at him. “He hid this from us, so he’s clearly scared or something. And you’re not helping by saying shit like that to him!”

Vince put his hands up and backed up slightly, "ok, ok, I'll drop it."

"Look I'm sorry, I just want Tommy to feel safe here. This band is so amazing, I want this to work." Nikki said by way of apology, going back to lifting weights. Vince nodded and went to his own exercise machine, making a mental note to not piss Nikki off again.


	5. Chapter 5

In the practice room Tommy and Mick were talking more than practicing. Tommy would play a little bit, but it was like his heart wasn’t in it. Normally, he was a bouncing mess and that’s what caused issues at practice. But today was the opposite.

"Ok, drummer, what's got you all quiet?" Mich questioned, concerned the drummer wasn't talking his ear off. 

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Mick." Tommy said distractedly. 

"It's not nothing, T-bone, if I can tell something is up everyone else will too." Mick prodded. “We don’t all have to be alphas to read you like a book when you’re upset.”

"Well.... it's stupid Mick, really.... but.... well.... why, why didn't Nikki mate with me... I think he only helped me out of obligation to the band..." Tommy confided. He looked down at his sticks. He couldn’t believe he actually just said that out loud.

"Tommy, you don't actually believe all of that do you?" Mick questioned. 

"I don't know what else to think," Tommy admitted. “He never showed interest in me this way in the past, and suddenly he knows I’m an omega and I just...I think he helped me because he wants to keep the band together…”

"Well I think Nikki cares deeply for you, and I don't think he just helped you for the band. But if your really worried you should talk to Nikki about it." Mick said. 

"Talk to Nikki about what?" Nikki asked while walking into the practice room. Tommy looked up at him. He had always thought Nikki was good looking, but after everything that just happened between them, he found him even more attractive.

Which made the potential rejection from the alpha that much harder.

"Nothing," Tommy answered quickly. He didn’t want to talk about this right now. 

Nikki looked concerned at the haste of Tommy's response but before he could press him for a further answer Vince walked in. 

"We gonna practice today or what?" Vince asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s practice,” Nikki sighed, heading over to get his bass. 

The rest of the day was spent practicing for the upcoming show. Tommy seemed more focused than he had been prior to everything and Nikki kept watching to make sure he was okay. After practice was over, Vince decided they needed to go out and get some fresh air.

That led them to a bar. Omega girls instantly flocked to Nikki, and it had him smiling. But Tommy, he headed to the corner of the bar with a drink. Before, he would’ve been there partying it up with Nikki. But the sudden change in hormones from the suppressants failing and causing his true self to come out had taken away some of his party edge. Now, he just wanted to be a wallflower and hope that it would all change once his body got adjusted to it all.

“Can I buy you one?” A big guy asked. He wasn’t as tall as Tommy, but he was thick and his muscles and stance told Tommy that he was an alpha. Then Tommy smelled him and the scent made him queasy. It was overpowering and not as good smelling as Nikki was.

“Oh, I’ve got one dude,” Tommy told him. He just wanted the guy to go away. But Tommy knew that the man could smell him and knew he was an omega.

The guy apparently couldn't take a hint and sat down next to Tommy, "are you here alone?"

"No, I'm with my friends," Tommy answered dryly, getting up to find Mick. He knew the guitarist had to be around somewhere. He normally drank by himself when they went out like this. 

The guys hand flashed out and grabbed Tommy by the arm, " where do you think your going omega? I wasn't done with you." the man sneered. 

"Let me go," Tommy demanded, he could tell he was letting off a sacred scent. He hoped it would reach Nikki and help him with his current situation. 

"I don't think so. You're going to come with me," the guy demanded. 

Tommy was trying to struggle and get away, but the man had an iron grip. He was sure it was leaving marks. He hoped that a struggle would alert someone. Why was no one helping? Is this what female omegas dealt with everyday?

“Let. Me. Go!” Tommy tried to pull away. He wasn’t a weak omega by any means, but he really would love for Nikki to show up anytime soon. The guy had him out the door before Nikki’s head popped up when he realized that familiar scent had left the bar.

Nikki looked around quickly and realized he couldn't see Tommy. He raced for the exit and caught a glimpse of Tommy's hair as he was dragged around the corner of the building. Nikki took off after Tommy and skidded around the corner and was shocked at the sight before him. 

The man had Tommy by the arm and had forced him to his knees. "There, that's where all your kind belong, isn’t it sweetheart?" the man growled. 

"Hey! get your hands off of him! I will not ask you again!" Nikki demanded, allowing his alpha voice to ring out. 

“You can have a turn with him when I’m done,” The man laughed at Nikki’s demand. “Omegas like him are happy to serve the alphas. I’m sure he’ll be just happy to suck us both off.”

Nikki saw red then. He picked up a loose length of pipe laying on the ground and in one swift movement, knocked the man out. He was prepared to beat him to death when a voice broke through the haze. 

"Nikki, Nik, I'm safe, don't, come on let's go," Tommy pleaded. He didn’t want to watch Nikki get arrested for something like this and he really needed the comfort from the alpha right then.

Nikki shook his head, and dropped the pipe, reaching out for Tommy and checking him over before leading him back inside. Once inside he got Tommy settled in a booth and got them both a drink, he slid into the booth next to Tommy, and wrapped an arm around him. Nikki took a big swig of his drink before he looked over at Tommy.

“Are you ok? Can I do something for you?" He rubbed comforting circles on Tommy’s arm. Tommy leaned into the touch.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be near you," he admitted. 

"That's not all though,” Nikki noted. “You've been off all day today..." 

"It's stupid," Tommy answered looking away from Nikki. 

Hooking a finger on Tommy's chin and pulling his face toward him, "if it has to do with you it's not stupid," Nikki replied. Tommy looked into this green eyes, and he broke.

"It's.... just.... ok.....I.... just.... why didn't you mate with me?" Tommy finally got out. 

"Why didn't I... mate with you.... really.... you couldn't consent to a mating. You could barely consent to me helping you through your heat. We hadn't talked about it. Hell, I didn't know you were an omega until a few days ago.. You consented to me helping you through your heat, not bonding forever," Nikki explained. 

“But... “ Tommy sighed. “What if I want to be bonded to you forever?” He hated how emotional he was right then. Fuck, why was this all so hard? He kept looking into Nikki’s eyes, looking for a sign that maybe he wanted it too.  
Nikki's eyes filled with tears, never imagining anyone would really want him, "Then we can. We do need to discuss it, because this isn’t a spur of the moment thing and I want to make sure you really want it, but I'd be thrilled to be bonded with you forever," he admitted. 

Tommy was about to lean in and kiss Nikki when a wild Vince appeared, beers in hand.

“There you two are!” He laughed, handing them each a beer. “You two are missing out!” Tommy sighed but accepted the beer. Nikki kept an arm wrapped around him. He had Tommy pulled into his side.

The night rushed by, and they were headed back to the hotel, finally. Nikki hadn't left Tommy's side the rest of the night, but neither Mick nor Vince questioned why. And honestly, Nikki wasn’t sure if he would even tell them what had almost happened to Tommy. They got back to Tommy's room, and Nikki hesitated. 

"You're going to come in....right?" Tommy asked gently. 

"Yes," Nikki sighed in relief. He didn’t realize how badly he wanted to get invited into Tommy’s room for the night. "I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page".

“Of course we are. Come on,” Tommy smiled brightly at the alpha and pulled Nikki in the room by his arm. 

They got ready for bed, bumping into each other but staying within arms length. They crawled into bed together, Tommy wrapped safely in Nikki's arms, and sleep found them quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

The tour went by without too much incident, minus a few alphas eyeing Tommy like he was a piece of meat and Nikki wanting to keep him safe. Tommy wasn’t really sure when his next heat was going to hit. It varied from omega to omega. Some had them every month, but not all. And he had been on suppressants for so long that he couldn’t accurately place when he was going to go into heat again.

But before he did, and during the long bus ride, with Tommy curled up into Nikki’s side, they decided to discuss some things.

“Are you sure you want to be mated to me?” Tommy asked Nikki, almost like he was reading Nikki’s mind, because the bassist was about to ask him the same thing.

“Of course I do,” Nikki held him close. He had learned that Tommy loved the affection parts; cuddling, hugs, kisses. So he was determined to give him what he wanted. “You realize you’ll be stuck with me for the rest of your life, right?” He chuckled, but deep inside, there was fear behind the words. He had been abandoned so much in his life and he didn’t think he could handle it if something ever took Tommy away from him, especially if they mated.

“That’s one of the upsides,” Tommy was all but sitting in Nikki’s lap, letting Nikki wrap one of his curls around his finger before letting it cascade down his back. “But, if we decide to do it, I’m wondering if we should let Vince and Mick know beforehand. Because if you’re this protective over me know, imagine how you’re going to be when I’m your mate…”

"We should probably talk to them..." Nikki sighed. He patted Tommy, signaling for him to stand up. Tommy did and watched Nikki stand and stretch his back. “Come on, let’s get on with this.” They headed toward the front of the bus where Mick and Vince were watching a movie. 

"Guys can we talk?" Nikki asked. 

“Ah. We gonna be hearing wedding bells soon?" Mick asked, barely looking up from the movie on the screen.

"We are discussing mating, and what it would mean for the band," Nikki explained. That got their attention. Vince was sitting staring at the two with his mouth gaping open.

"Close your mouth Neil,” Mick grumbled before turning his attention back to Tommy and Nikki. “Have you considered doing a familial bond for the band, scent bonding.... it would protect the band and you're relationship." 

"You really thought about this?" Nikki asked. 

"Sixx, someone has to look out for the band," Mick deadpanned. 

“Wait, does that mean Nikki’s biting all of us?” Vince asked. Mick punched his arm. “Ow!”

“No you idiot. It’s a scenting bond, not a mating bond. The only one he’s biting is Tommy,” Mick explained, which caused Tommy to blush. Nikki rubbed Tommy’s back.

“So, how does this scenting thing work?” Tommy asked. Mick got a book out of his bag. “What’s that?”

“It’s a lot of different rituals for bonding around the world, and different things like that,” Mick told them with a shrug. “I like to read, and I like to be informed. And lucky for you guys, there’s a section about family bonding type things.”

“So, what do we do?” Nikki asked.

“I think the best thing for us is this,” Mick showed them the page. “In ye olde days, they did hair in a locket. I think we could weave a strand of hair in one of those woven bracelets that are all the rage.” He shrugged. “What do you guys think?”

“That doesn’t seem too bad,” Tommy shrugged.

“Yeah, for you,” Vince shook his head. “I’m gonna be smelling like you assholes. Totally going to throw off my game.”

“Can’t throw off something you never had,” Tommy laughed. Vince narrowed his eyes and glared at the drummer. Mick glanced at Vince and smiled a little before looking back at the book.

“So, we’re getting friendship bracelets?” Vince asked, turning his attention away from Tommy when he saw Nikki eyeing him. “Can’t we just like get, I dunno, tattoos or something? So we don’t look like dorks?”

“Come on, just humor us,” Nikki laughed. “So, at the next stop, we’ll see if they have one of those loom sets or something.”

That’s how, when they went through Detroit, Tommy went into a truck stop with Vince and found one of the loom sets, and after a show, they worked on bracelets like girls at a sleepover. And even though Vince had thrown a fit about it all, he was having fun. Not that he would admit it to them.

Mick plucked hairs from them to weave into their bracelets. After a few fumbled attempts, the bracelets were done and names would be added via engraved plates later on.

“I gotta say, mine looks the best,” Vince laughed, leaning back and admiring the pink and green band around his wrist.

“Why is it pink and green?” Nikki asked, watching the singer. “Craving watermelon or something?

“Well, because three assholes used all the black!” Vince hissed.

“You snooze, you lose,” Mick shrugged.

“I went to the bathroom and you three didn’t even wait on me!” Vince yelled. “In fact, I think you guys sped up!”

“Would we do that?” Tommy asked, trying not to laugh.

“Yes!” Vince answered.

“Okay, he’s got us there,” Tommy laughed, leaning against Nikki and playing with his bracelet. “So we got the family bond down.”

“Does that mean Tommy’s next heat, you two will mate?” Mick asked. Tommy looked up at Nikki. He wanted the answer to be yes so bad, but he honestly wasn’t sure if Nikki still wanted that or not.

"I think that's the plan unless Tommy changes his mind." Nikki said with a smile, hoping that he hadn't. 

“Then that’s the plan,” Tommy returned the smile, leaning up to kiss Nikki.

“Get a room,” Vince laughed, but he had a big smile on his face. Tommy rested back against Nikki. All those years ago, when he presented as an omega, his parents had immediately put him on suppressants after his first heat for fear that an alpha would come along and take advantage of him. But he knew Nikki wasn’t like that. He had smelled other alphas before, and they smelled almost sickening. But Nikki smelled good. And the feeling of his arm wrapped around Tommy’s waist was the most perfect thing in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he felt Nikki picking him up. He woke up a little and cuddle into the warm chest that was right by him.

“What?” Tommy yawned, blinking his eyes a little.

"We just got to the hotel silly," Nikki answered, carrying Tommy in a bridal carry. 

“I can walk,” Tommy told him, burying his head in Nikki’s chest. He really didn’t want Nikki to put him down, but part of him was still wanting to prove he wasn’t some weak omega who needed his alpha to do everything for him.

His heart fluttered a bit then. His alpha.

"I know you can but maybe right now I don't want you to," Nikki explained, holding him tighter. Nikki carried him that way into the hotel, all the way to their room. 

Tommy had almost drifted back off when he felt Nikki lay him down on the bed. He opened his eyes to watch as Nikki stripped out of the clothes he was wearing. Tommy set up and pulled his shirt off, which alerted Nikki. He looked up and watched him with a smile.

Tommy paused, waiting. 

"Don't stop on my account." Nikki said. 

Tommy finished undressing and Nikki climbed into bed with him, pulling the covers up and pulling Tommy close. Tommy laid his head on Nikki’s chest, breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat.

"How are you feeling after your nap?" asked Nikki running his fingers through Tommy's hair. 

"Pretty good," Tommy answered, "not really tired now, but I don’t want to get up and do anything," he added, almost shyly. 

"Oh," Nikki purred, "Is that so? Does my omega have something in mind?"

Tommy leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nikki’s in an answer. Nikki didn’t smell a change, so he knew it wasn’t a heat. He just wrapped his arm around Tommy and pulled him closer.

"We can do that," Nikki replied kissing Tommy thoroughly. "I've got to grab something before we begin." Nikki slid from the bed, walked over to his duffle on the floor, where he obtained a bottle. Tommy's face had confusion written all over it, so Nikki held the bottle up and smiled. “Lube.”

"Oh, yea, you already had some?" Tommy asked the tips of his ears slightly pink from thinking about the people Nikki had been with before. 

"No, I bought some, in hopes we might need it." Nikki smiled, it was his turn to blush a little. 

He set the bottle on the side table and crawled over Tommy's body kissing him, before starting his way down, nipping and kissing Tommy's neck, while working his nipples to hard nubs with his fingers before soothing them with his mouth. 

Tommy was moaning under him, as he kissed his way down Tommy's stomach finally reaching his hard cock, Nikki took him fully in his mouth licking and sucking while holding Tommy's hips down with an arm across his hips. Nikki worked Tommy until he had him whining. Nikki stopped and looked up at Tommy who was laying there panting, head thrown back, flushed down his chest. Nikki smiled at the beautiful sight, before ducking his head back down, slipping his hands under Tommy's ass and pulled his cheeks apart, and licked a stripe over his hole. 

Tommy squealed reaching down to grab a handful of Nikki's hair. This only encouraged Nikki who licked and sucked at Tommy's hole loosening the muscle until he felt he could work one finger in. Nikki reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers and worked them into Tommy one at a time, twisting and scissoring until he felt he could take him without much of a stretch. 

"You ready?" Nikki asked, pulling back and kneeling between Tommy's legs. 

"Yea, but can I ride you?" Tommy asked, biting his lip. 

"Shit, your going to be the end of me,” Nikki groaned. “Fuck yeah you can do that.”

Tommy got up and let Nikki lay down. Tommy watched as Nikki slicked up his cock, eyeing Tommy hungirly. Once Nikki nodded that he was ready, Tommy climbed over him, his ass hovering over Nikki's cock. Nikki used one hand to hold himself steady and placed the other on Tommy's hip, directing him down. Tommy pressed down and the head of Nikki's cock slipped into him. Tommy kept up his downward motion until he's flush with Nikki's hips. Tommy can feel Nikki trembling not wanting to rush him, but god, they both needed this. Tommy opened his eyes, unaware of when he closed them, and looked down at his alpha. 

His alpha who was waiting patiently for him to move. 

Tommy was struck by the amount of love he saw written clearly on Nikki's face. It was written there, plain as could be, and Tommy could holy hope that it was displayed the same way on his face. He could only hope that Nikki knew how much he loved him.

Tommy clenched around Nikki as a test, causing Nikki to groan and thrust unconsciously. He loved the tight feeling of Tommy around him, and he was starting to wonder why they had waited so long for this. Tommy smiled and circled his hips, hitting that spot, the one that felt so amazing with Nikki’s cock pressed up against it and made him see stars. Tommy got the angle right and started bouncing on Nikki's cock. Nikki grabbed onto Tommy's hips to help guide him. After a few minutes, Nikki could tell Tommy was getting close and getting tired. 

"Close," Tommy moaned. He could barely make out sentences, but he could make out gasps and short and simple words. 

Nikki planted his feet on the bed and held Tommy up and thrust into him roughly wanting to make his omega cum. Nikki got 5 or 6 thrusts before Tommy was clenching around him and cumming on his stomach, Tommy pulled him over causing him to pop his knot and fill him up. 

Tommy slumped down on Nikki's chest to wait for Nikki's knot to subside, which thankfully it wouldn't take too long as he wasn't in heat. Nikki ran his fingers through Tommy's sweaty hair and kissed his forehead before whispering, "I love you Tommy Lee". 

Tommy smiled into Nikki's chest and answered, "I love you Nikki Sixx."


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the tour went by pretty uneventful, aside from a couple alphas checking Tommy out. But one look from Nikki had them turning their heads and admiring the closest wall art. Tommy hadn’t slipped into a heat yet, and both the bassist and drummer were a little worried the prolonged use of suppressants caused more harm than good.

“I don’t know what to do Mick,” Tommy sighed, laying his head on the back of the couch he was sitting on. “Nikki hasn’t had a rut to trigger my heat, and I haven’t had a heat to trigger his rut.”

“Have you done…”

“Yes,”

“And the…”

“Yes,”

“Even the…”

“Mick, we’ve done everything!” Tommy groaned. “Maybe it was a fluke thing…” He looked down at his hands. “Maybe I’m broken or something?”

“Look kid, we’ve got one show left. Maybe your body is just holding off until it knows you’ll be in a safer location?” Mick suggested. “We finish up in LA and you and Nikki can be safe in one of your places within an hour of the show ending.”

“I hope so,” Tommy looked across to where Nikki and Vince were talking about some notes. “I don’t want to lose him.”

"Let's get a move on, Mick, Tommy," Nikki shouted from the hall. 

“Well, let’s get out there before he uses his alpha voice,” Tommy changed the subject. Even though, he honestly loved the alpha voice. It was time for the show to start, the last one before they headed back to LA, and home. 

The guys brought it all to this show, no one looked road weary it was like the energy at the first concert of the tour, everyone was amped up. After the show the whole band spilled off the stage interacting with the crew and groupies. Tommy got separated from Nikki in the fray, and uncomfortably found himself alone. 

Well not alone, alone, a sickening smell caught Tommy's attention, and he realized he most definitely wasn't alone and that was not his alpha. 

"Well, well, I thought it had to be a lie that Motley Crue was traveling around with an unmarked omega.... but here you are, ripe for the taking." the alpha taunted gruffly while attempting to loom over Tommy. He licked his lips as he eyes roamed up and down Tommy’s body.

“Yeah sorry, I’m taken,” Tommy turned to head towards the dressing room areas, where he knew the big security guards would keep this alpha away from him. When he had shown his true self to everyone, Nikki made sure that Doc knew no alpha was going near Tommy without permission.

The alpha sniffed "You smell like the others but your not mated.... and I dont think your beta friends are going to save you." The alpha caged him in, Tommy was trying not to gag from the foul odor emanating from the alpha. 

From down the hallway Tommy heard Nikki shout his name, he jerked his head to answer but was cut off when the alphas beefy arm cut off his air. "Your going to be my omega, as talented as you are I won't pup you right away, I'll let you bring in some money first." 

“N-N…” Tommy was losing consciousness and he wasn’t sure if he was trying to say no, or call for Nikki. As black dots started to dance across his eyes, he felt teeth scrape across his skin and a tear fell down his cheek.

Tommy wasn't sure when he was able to breathe again it happened all of a sudden, he thought he was blacking out and then he could breathe, and there was a lot of shouting going on. 

"The fuck do you think your doing to him, you fucker?" Nikki growled ready to rip the alphas throat out with his teeth for touching Tommy. 

"You guys are the one parading an unmated omega around... you had to figure someone would come to take him. Now little beta walk away before I hurt you," the alpha snarled. Tommy slid down the wall, watching it all. 

Nikki was confused for a second, then remembered the bracelet. It had the mixed scents of all four of them, and the alpha was too distracted by Tommy to pick up on the distinct alpha smell....and that was going to cost him. Nikki did something he rarely did, and let his alpha out completely, knowing soul deep it wouldn't hurt Tommy. Nikki's eyes flashed red, "you want to run that plan by me again cocksucker?" 

The alpha turned muscles tense ready for a fight, but when he saw Nikki's red eyes and enlarged fangs he turned tail and ran. Nikki tried to calm himself down now that there was no threat and he heard Tommy talking to him, but all his alpha said was take, claim, mate. 

"We....w...we need to go Tommy...I can't..." Nikki ground out, eyes burning fiery red behind his black bangs. 

“Nikki? What’s wrong?” Tommy reached out and touched him, but his smelled had changed and it was starting to trigger something in Tommy.

"Nikki, Tommy there you idiots are," Mick stopped in his tracks, "Oh, fuck. Hey, we need to go, you guys need to come on and I'll get you somewhere safe." Mick watched Nikki prepare to hunker down and protect Tommy, "Tommy, Nikki's in rut, like he's gone, you need to get him to come with us before your heat hits or we are fucked and not in the fun way." Mick coaxed. 

“Okay, I’ll try,” Tommy whimpered a bit. His throat hurt and honestly, he didn’t want to move. He wanted to be right by his alpha in this hallway. “Fuck my heats coming Mick. How do I get him to get away from here? Just walk out and he’ll follow?”

"Fucking idiots," Mick muttered under his breath, "Tell him your not leaving but he needs to come with you quickly, it will make you happy for him to follow you,” he directed moving down the hallway. 

“Okay,” Tommy looked at Nikki. “Nikki, baby, I need to go lay down. It would make me very happy if you would come with me.” He took a step and Nikki grabbed onto him, not wanting his alpha to leave him. “Nikki, please. We need to go. I don’t feel good.”

Nikki could tell by the tone of voice the omega was using that something was wrong, he was able to tame down his alpha some. Tommy could see the natural green waring with the red, "Let's go quickly," Nikki grunted. 

Mick thanked whomever was watching when they got Nikki and Tommy on the bus. He all but shoved them into the back and slammed the door shut. 

"What the hell Mick?" Vince asked. “What’s going on? Why are we in such a rush?”

"Something triggered Nikkis rut, and he dropped fast, and was pulling Tommy into fucking heat in the middle of the God damn hallway.....that's what. I'm too old for this bullshit where's my vodka...." Mick ranted. Vince handed him a bottle to help calm him down.

"So I'm guessing we don't want to open that door for anything..." Vince confirmed.

"What do you think? Aw shit...radio Doc we need to hole them up in a hotel. I'm not riding all night on this bus while they fuck like bunnies." Mick complained. Vince nodded and went to the CB that connected to the bus Doc was on.

“Oh god, I’m so glad that we’re betas,” Vince groaned, closing his eyes. He missed the small look that passed over Mick’s face.

“You fuck like an omega in heat. I don’t want to hear it,” Mick looked around, finding two pairs of headphones for the stereo system built into the bus. He tossed one to Vince. “Get the music ready. We’re going to need this.”

**** 

Tommy had pulled Nikki into bed and stripped them down to their underwear. Tommy could tell he wasn't ready, but knew Nikki needed the contact. Well, actually, Tommy wanted the contact too, but not as much as he would if his fucking heat would just hit already.

“Nikki…” Tommy whispered, brushing his hair back. His eyes were a kaleidoscope of red and green. His alpha wanted to claim Tommy, make him his, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good right now. Tommy’s omega was scared, and it felt the bus wasn’t safe, despite his alpha right there. He wanted to be in a room so he could have his alpha to himself, away from rough alphas or even other betas.

The bus ride seemed surprisingly short. Tommy was curled up beside Nikki, the alpha on guard for anything that might endanger the omega. There was a knock at the door, drawing their attention.

"Can you guys get it together enough to get to a room?" Mick shouted through the door. Tommy felt Nikki shift beside him and his arms tighten around him.

"Yea, Mick but we need to go straight there you got everything?" Nikki shouted back his voice deeper than normal. 

"I got you covered Sixx. I have your room key, Vince has the duffles, let's go." Mick confirmed. 

Nikki wrapped Tommy in a sheet, but went without covering himself. It wouldn't be the first time Mick saw him in his boxers. He opened the door, and stepped through, Tommy followed him and once they were off the bus, Nikki wrapped his arm protectively around Tommy. Mick walked in front and Vince behind, into the hotel and onto the elevator. Nikki felt surprisingly comfortable around the betas considering the circumstances. A few minutes later saw, Mick was letting them into their room, built for mates in heat and/or rut and would keep the worst of the scent inside. 

"I'll check on you guys tomorrow, there should be water in the fridge and protein bars near the coffee pot. I'll bring real food tomorrow. Take care of him Nikki," Mick ordered. 

Nikki felt surprised that Micks order didn't piss him off, "I always take care of him. Talk to you tomorrow." was Nikki's only response before shutting and locking the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Fuck, it was getting hot in the room.

At least, that’s what Tommy was thinking before he realized what was going on. The omega felt safe, especially once Nikki locked that door. And because it felt safe, the pheromones of Nikki’s rut were awakening the heat.

“Nikki, how are you feeling?” Tommy asked. He looked at Nikki and the alpha could see the gold threatening to take over the omega's hazel eyes. 

"Ok, I just don't want to hurt you," Nikki growled. 

"I know you won't," Tommy implored, closing the distance between them and leaning up to press a kiss to Nikki's lips. Nikki wrapped an arm around Tommy's waist and started walking him backwards toward the bed. Tommy was starting to get fidgety, he was hot, and the sheet and boxers were itchy and hot; when they came to a stop at the side of the bed Tommy couldn't get uncovered fast enough and caught Nikki by surprise. 

"Woah, Tommy....Tommy..... ..... Omega" Nikkis voice deepened. 

Tommy stopped, frozen, "I....I'm sorry, I'm just so hot..." Tommy trailed off, looking away from Nikki.

"Hey, calm down," Nikki soothed, reaching out to pull Tommy into a kiss, Tommy's scent evened back out and lost the sharpness from fear. Once Tommy had calmed completely, Nikki finished undressing Tommy and himself, before laying the omega out on the bed. He knew this first time was going to be fast, but he wanted to make sure it was everything it could be. Tommy was his omega and he deserved this to be special. 

Tommy shivered under Nikki's red eyed gaze, "Nikki....Alpha.... n..ne...need you." 

Nikki's eyes shot up to Tommy's face to see the gold eyes staring back at him, "I'm gonna make you feel so good Omega" he growled. Tommy held on to him. His slick was making him ready and fuck, he needed Nikki so badly. But, most importantly, he knew that once this happened, him and Nikki would be mated. He would be Nikki’s forever.

And he was so fucking ready for that.

Nikki crawled on the bed and kissed Tommy hungrily before pulling back and uttering the one request Tommy couldn't wait to hear, "present Omega". 

Tommy rolled over and presented on knees and elbows the way it seemed Nikki liked the best. Nikki settled between Tommy's spread thighs and leaned forward to lick across Tommy's slick hole, he moaned at the taste of Tommy on his tongue. Tommy moaned and wiggled impatiently, causing Nikki to chuckle, "I'm getting there, needy Omega". 

Nikki stopped his teasing and grasped Tommy's hip in one hand and his hard cock in the other, running the head over Tommy's hole once, twice, before sliding in all the way not stopping until his hips pressed against Tommy's ass. Nikki paused to feel Tommy clenching around him, before pulling out and thrusting in hard, setting an almost brutal pace. Tommy only moaned under him, writhing in pleasure and rocking back as Nikki thrust in to increase the pleasure for both of them. 

"Nikki, ahh, Alpha gonna come!" Tommy cried. 

Nikki felt his knot catching on Tommy's rim, "come Omega" Nikki ordered burying himself in Tommy while sinking his teeth into the mating spot at the junction of neck and shoulder. Tommy came screaming Nikki's name, when he felt Nikki's teeth break skin. Nikki held on while Tommy milked him of his orgasm, knowing that finally they were mated. When the high of their orgasms had passed, Nikki helped to lay them on their sides and stroked Tommy's side while licking over the mating bite. 

“How do you feel?” Tommy asked a little while later, pressing back against Nikki’s chest. He didn’t feel as hot right now, and he honestly wasn’t sure how being mated was going to change his heats. He felt Nikki’s hand rub over his chest, placing the palm flat against his heart.

"I feel content, complete, more in love than I've ever felt. And, like, this is the first day of the rest of my life." Nikki answered honestly. 

“I feel loved,” Tommy told him. “And whole. Like something had been missing and now it’s there, ya know?” Tommy felt Nikki’s knot start to shrink. “We have a little bit before the next round starts.”

Nikki was able to pull out and Tommy turned in his arms and both drifted off to sleep, while they could. 

****

For the next few days, Tommy did not leave the room, and Nikki only opened the door to accept food. To make up for a few days of missing the tour due to Tommy’s heat, the tour was extended by a few dates, which meant they'd be on the bus for 8 more weeks. Doc had booked them up new dates, and they had some makeup to do, but they weren’t really looking forward to it at all.

And Tommy wasn’t feeling good as they got on the bus.

“Shit,” Tommy groaned as the bus pulled off from a stop light. “Trash can please.”

Mick tossed a can over just in time for Tommy to start puking, "Uggg, something I ate must not have agreed with me." 

“Dude, want me to wake Nikki up for you?” Vince asked. Tommy was about to say no, but Nikki had sensed his omega’s distress and came from the sleeping area.

"Tommy, babe, is everything ok?" Nikki asked voice filled with concern. 

“Yeah, I just…” Another round hit him and he threw up the rest into the trash can. The smells in the room seemed too intense, and so did the lights and well, everything. But it was different than the intensity of a heat.

"Ok, I think you need to go lay down," Nikki suggested, helping Tommy up and helping him back to the beds. Tommy clung to him, his omega seeking the comfort of the alpha.

“I guess those chili cheese dogs were a bad idea,” Tommy groaned. Nikki sniffed the air. Something smelled slightly different, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Tommy curled up in the blankets. They felt so soft and he just wanted to pile them all on the bed.

"Are you sure? We can see about finding a doctor to look at you." Nikki asked. 

“I should be fine for our next show. Uh...where exactly is it?” Tommy asked. They were on week seven of their eight week extension and Tommy was losing track of it all as the corn fields and billboards blurred by.

“New Haven,” Nikki explained. Tommy nodded slowly. “Connecticut.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Tommy cuddled into Nikki. “I’m gonna go to sleep for a bit. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

"I want to," Nikki said, pulling Tommy close to him. 

Tommy slept for a few hours, Nikki laid there watching him and running his fingers through Tommy's hair. When Tommy finally woke he was feeling good as new. "All I needed was some more sleep," Tommy beamed. 

"Glad you’re feeling better babe," Nikki smiled back at him. 

"I will not be eating chili cheese dogs for awhile," he laughed and watched the crew testing out his drum kit at the venue. It was going to fly out over the audience. "Isn't that fucking awesome?"

Nikki looked at the rig skeptically, "yea it's awesome, just be careful. I can't lose you." 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m always careful babe,” Tommy kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

"Love you," replied Nikki. 

“Okay, I gotta go practice a little bit but I’ll try to catch up with you before the concert,” Tommy smiled and kissed Nikki before getting ready to head to practice. Nikki snagged his hand.

"Hey, a kiss for the road?" Nikki asked. 

“Come here,” Tommy pulled Nikki to him and kissed him deeply.

"Ok, you can go, I guess," Nikki moped.

"Sixx, we need you!" called Mick pulling Nikki away from Tommy. 

“I’ll see you later Nikki!” Tommy waved at his alpha before he headed towards his drum kit. “Okay baby, show me what you got.”

*****

The first half of the concert went off great. The pyro was fantastic, the lights were amazing, everything sounded perfect. Tommy was all smiles, like hadn’t heard the same things every night for the past few months. And even though he had just thrown up almost everything he had eaten that afternoon.

“Want me to get Sixx?” Mick asked when he had stopped for a drink in the wings. Tommy shook his head. Nikki and Vince were doing a brief solo and Tommy had just puked his guts out.

“I’m good,” Tommy rinsed his mouth and spit. “My big solo’s coming up.”

“You sure you wanna do that?” Mick asked. “What if you hurl all over the audience?”

“They’ll have a never before happen event then,” Tommy smiled and headed back towards his drums as the lights went out for what they jokingly called shift change. Nikki pulled Tommy to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Please be careful, I love you," Nikki whispered. 

“Love you alpha,” Tommy smiled and went to his kit. He smiled as he played around like he always did, hitting different patterns and watching everyone freak the fuck out at the flying drums. He felt a little dizzy as he stood up, ready to grapple down to the ground. He stepped into the bungie and looked out, waving to everyone. He could see the guys in the wings, drinking some water and waiting for him to finish up. So he started his decent, and the last thing he remembered before his vision went black was the world starting to twist and twirl like a kaleidoscope.

Nikki was standing in the wings watching Tommy do his drum solo, and taking in all the fans in awe. Nikki was so proud of everything Tommy accomplished but he couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. Nikki watched as Tommy stepped into the rig, and he immediately knew something was wrong now, he took one step forward right as Tommy started to fall head first to the ground.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Nikki as he ran towards Tommy. Everything seemed muffled; the fans screaming, Mick and Vince running after him yelling for the EMTs. His whole being was focused on Tommy. He rushed to his side careful not to move him. "Tommy, Tommy, babe, please, please, please wake up," Nikki begged. 

“Nikki, the EMT’s are on their way,” Vince went to touch Nikki, but his head snapped around and he glared at the frontman.

"Don't touch me." Nikki snarled through gritted teeth, eyes flashing red. 

"Sixx," Mick called, "Get it under control. It's not Vince's fault." 

"Right, right," Nikki said, his alpha receding. 

“Sorry Nik, I just...” Vince started. There was a groan then from the ground and Nikki immediately turned his attention back to Tommy, whose eyes were blinking open.

“Anyone get the plate from that truck?” Tommy groaned, blinking a few times. “Fucking hell.”

"Oh god, Tommy, how are you feeling?" Nikki asked, immediately trying to get a reading on his omega. There was so much chaos going on, but Nikki wanted to focus on just Tommy.

“I think I’m okay,” Ignoring warnings from around him, Tommy pushed himself to his feet and waved, getting cheers from the crowd. He had a smile on his face, despite feeling a little dizzy.

"You are not ok. You are going to the hospital and getting checked out," Nikki insisted. 

“But I think I’m fine,” Tommy headed back towards the stage, but wobbled a little and almost would’ve face planted if it hadn’t been for Vince standing where he was. Nikki quickly ran to him. “Okay, hospital might be a good idea…”

Vince and Nikki helped Tommy from the stage and to a waiting ambulance. Nikki rode with him while Vince and Mick made an announcement to the fans. They planned to meet them there, because the pack had to stay together.

“Nikki?” Tommy asked, seeing Nikki’s head bowed down as he held Tommy’s hand that didn’t have an IV in it between his two hands. “Babe? Are you okay?”

"Yea, just worried about you," Nikki smiled, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. 

They were at the hospital in no time, and taken back to a room quickly. Thankfully, Tommy’s mating mark was shown, and Nikki could stay with the drummer. He didn’t think he could stand being away from him.

The doctor insisted on bloodwork. Mick and Vince joined them not long after all the vials were taken and it became just a waiting game. Vince was goofing off to make Nikki and Tommy smile when the doctor walked in. 

"Mr. Lee, Mr.Sixx, I have some news, do you want to hear it or should we get you some privacy?" the doctor asked.

"The guys can stay," Tommy answered. “They’re our pack.”

"Ok, well, the bloodwork came back, and Mr. Lee your pregnant. It looks like you had a bout of vertigo which caused your fall, which can happen often during pregnancies for various reasons. We'd like to do a head and neck x-ray to make sure everything is ok, and I’m going to recommend some vitamins that can help with the sickness you were telling the nurse about," the doctor said. 

"Is...is that safe?" Nikki asked. 

"Yes, both Mr. Lee and the baby will be safe," the doctor confirmed. 

"Ok, let's get this done with," Tommy said. 

Tommy was wheeled back for the x-ray, but Nikki couldn't go with, he was pacing the hallway in front of Tommy's room like a caged wolf, back and forth, back and forth. Vince and Mick stayed a respectable distance, but kept an eye out. 

They were all digesting it. Tommy was pregnant.

Tommy was back in his room in 20 minutes with Nikki by his side. The group waited another 15, no one really talking about the elephant in the room, before the doctor came back. "Ok, no brakes, fractures, or strains. You can go but you need to rest, and here’s the prescription for the vitiams that I talked about." the doctor explained. 

The guys all loaded on the bus waiting for them after Tommy's discharge, and took them to their nearby hotel. 

That's when it finally hit. Tommy was pregnant.

"I need a drink," Tommy reached for his Jack, only to have Mick take it away. "Hey! Give it back!"

"You can't drink it drummer," Mick said calmly. 

“So I can’t drink at all? Not even a sip?” Tommy asked.

"Not a sip...be serious about this," Vince supplied. 

“Oh great. So I get to watch while the three of you party if up like true rock stars because I’m a fucking omega!” He stormed off then, slamming the door behind him. Nikki looked over at Mick.

“Mood swings,” Mick told him. “They’re bad in women. Heard they’re even worse in male omegas.”

"Fucking hell, this is all my fault... I need to go check on him" Nikki growled. 

“I wouldn’t go after him right now, but that’s just my opinion.” Mick shrugged.

"You can take your opinion and shove it Mick," Nikki said, storming off. 

“Great. They’re both gonna have mood swings,” Vince groaned and flopped down to read a magazine. Mick rubbed his temples.

“I’m going to go to my room and drink lots of booze,” He sighed, heading out.

****

Tommy was curled up in bed, a mound of blankets around him like a wall.

"Tommy babe, how are you feeling?" Nikki asked gently. 

“I can’t believe I yelled at everyone,” Tommy sighed. He turned to look at Nikki. “Why haven’t you run away screaming?”

"Run away screaming? Because I love you silly, and we're in this together. Permission to join you?" Nikki asked sincerely. 

“Come here,” Tommy reached for Nikki, wanting to feel the comfort only his alpha could provide. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to enjoy this newly mated thing.”

Nikki crawled into bed with Tommy and snuggled down with Tommy wrapped in his arms, "this is enjoying the newly mated thing, and we're going to be parents." 

“And we wouldn’t have known yet if I hadn’t fallen,” Tommy rested his head on Nikki’s chest. “My head does kinda hurt…”

"Come on, let's take a nap, you might feel better after." Nikki stroked Tommy's head until he heard his breathing even out. Nikki laid there his gorgeous omega in his arms terrified about the future, and what Tommy being pregnant meant for them, and the band.


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m fine,” Tommy told Mick, Vince, and Nikki months later. “Why are you guys all staring at me like that?!”

“Because you were just puking your guts out a few minutes ago?” Vince said with a shrug. “And you have probably a demon child in you.” Tommy glared at Vince. Mick knew he was two seconds away from strangling the frontman if something wasn’t done and fast.

"Tommy relax, it's our job to be worried about you." Mick placated. 

"I’m fine,” Tommy rubbed his head. “Why is this pregnancy thing such a bitch?” He felt an arm wrap around his waist and he closed his eyes, leaning into Nikki.

"Because your growing a person...and your amazing," Nikki hugged him. “How are you feeling, honestly?”

“I’m tired,” Tommy sighed, not able to lie to his alpha like he did the betas. “And I don’t feel good.”

“But I’m fine,” Vince mocked, making Nikki turned to look at him, eyes turning red as his alpha wanted to protect his omega. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean anything. We're worried too. Mick and I want Tommy to be healthy and the baby too," Vince placated. 

"Gah, I know, I'm almost as moody as Tommy is. Sorry babe." Nikki explained. 

"You're just protective, which is good," Mick told him. Tommy closed his eyes and rested his head on Nikki’s shoulder. He just felt so tired all the time anymore. Nikki sensed a change in Tommy then.

"Tommy, hey, are you sure your ok?” Nikki asked, voice filled with concern. "I don't know how to explain it but we need to get you to the doctor, now." 

Tommy was going to argue but the room started spinning, and he started to fall. Nikki held him up and together, him and Mick helped get Tommy to the car. Vince drove them to the ER, where Tommy was promptly whisked away for tests, leaving an anxious and worried Nikki to pace the waiting room. 

"What if something is wrong? I can't lose him," Nikki said pacing faster. 

"You got him here quick, so he’s going to be fine,” Mick told him. “You need to calm down. You need to be his rock," Mick stood and placed his hands on Nikki’s shoulders, stopping him from pacing. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Right, right," Nikki agreed, sitting next to Vince, who took Nikki's hand to hold immediately. Nikki looked at their hands, a little confused but yet comforted. 

"I....I told you I’m...we’re worried about him too ok, you guys are the best family I've ever had.... I just want everything to be ok," Vince admitted sheepishly. 

Mick sat down and threw his arm around the alpha, "we're your pack dude, you're not doing this alone."

Nikki took strength from the betas to pull himself together, "thank you guys, come whatever we will handle it." 

"Mr. Lee's family?" A nurse called. 

The three men shot up, "that's us" Nikki said. 

"Come this way. We have him in a room right down here." the nurse pointed down the hallway. After showing them to Tommy's room she added, "the doctor will be in momentarily." 

The three nodded and headed in, Tommy was laying on the bed hooked to several monitors. 

"Hey how are you feeling, babe?" Nikki asked reaching out to hold Tommy's hand. 

“Like shit,” He looked up at Nikki and gave him a bit of a smile. “I heard them say something about high blood pressure or something. Guess being hyperactive and pregnant isn’t a good combo.” He held Nikki’s hand, wanting the alpha to make everything better.

Nikki's presence seemed to soothe the omega, which helped when the doctor came in. 

"Mr. Lee, and family, thank you for your patience. It seems like Tommy is suffering from preeclampsia, in other words extremely high blood pressure, if it's not managed it can lead to complications with delivery," the doctor explained. 

"What can we do?" Nikki asked. 

"Well, I'll be prescribing a medication that is safe for him to take, but bed rest would be best for the remainder of the pregnancy," the doctor advised. Tommy was about to argue when Nikki spoke over him.

"You need to listen to the doctor," Nikki told him. Tommy sighed and nodded, taking the instructions the doctor had for him. Tommy pouted as the doctor left. Nikki cupped his face and had him look at him.

“I can’t be on bedrest,” Tommy told him. “We’ve got so much to do…”

"It can wait," Mick said. 

“But I…” He caught Nikki’s eyes and stopped talking. Vince rubbed his shoulder.

“It’s okay man. I could use a vacation. Maybe find me some sweet babes in Tijuana or something,” He winked at Tommy.

“Well, while Vince is catching every STD in Mexico, do I get to walk out of here or do I have to go in a wheelchair?” Tommy asked.

"You'll be wheeled out per protocol," the nurse that came to discharge Tommy, told them. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

She had a wheelchair waiting in the hallway, and brought it in for easy access. Tommy slowly got in it, ready to get home but hating everything that was going with it. Nikki knelt down in front of the chair while Mick and Vince stepped out of the room.

"It's gonna be fine, we could all use a break anyhow and we can keep writing music, just no recording or performing. I love you," Nikki soothed. 

“I know, I know,” He smiled at Nikki. “I love you too.” He relaxed a little, hearing Nikki’s words.

"Are you two love birds coming?" Vince called. 

“You’ll need to see your doctor in about two days,” The nurse told them as they got ready to leave. “Here’s the prescription from the doctor for your vitamins.”

“Thank you,” Tommy took everything he was handed. He knew once he was safe in bed, Nikki would go get the prescription and anything else he needed, instead of letting him do it. Tommy didn’t want to be an invalid, but honestly he didn’t really feel good today. “Do you want me to go with you to the store?” Tommy asked as Nikki wheeled him to the car.

"I was actually going to see if you'd stay in the car and make sure we don't lose Vince to some passing hot chick," Nikki suggested. 

“Hey! I’m not that easily distracted!” Vince called out. “And why do I have to go with you to the stupid store? I’m sure you have a list of things you want to get anyway.” Tommy groaned and rubbed at his head as a headache came on.

Nikki shot Vince a nasty look, "were you going to ride back with Mick?" 

“I just might,” Vince crossed his arms over his chest.

“Can you both just stop!” Tommy called out. “Jesus fucking Christ, you’re making my head hurt!”

“I’m not a doctor, but I think stress like this is bad for the parent to be and child.” Mick pointed out. Nikki’s attention immediately turned to Tommy, and Vince instantly stopped talking. 

"Thanks Mick, the fighting isn't good for any of us least of all Tommy. I'm taking Tommy home, once you and Vince figure out what your doing will one of you come sit with Tommy and the other can come to the store with me?" Nikki asked, looking exhausted. 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Tommy told him. Nikki opened the door to let him into the car before heading around to the other side. “I’m sorry Nikki…”

"I'm not saying you do, but I want you to be safe, I would feel better if you weren't alone, and why are you sorry none of this is your fault?" Nikki checked in. 

“Because I’m a bad mate…” Tommy looked down at his hands. “You deserve a better one than me.”

"You are not, you are an amazing mate, I don't deserve you, with all the awful things I've done.... you're the one who deserves a better alpha..." Nikki trailed off, thinking maybe Motley Crue needed to be dissolved, that Tommy would be safer if he didn't have the band stress. 

“I’m just ready for this little one to be born already,” Tommy smiled. “They’re going to have so much fun riding my drum kit with me. I’ll get a little baby harness made and it’ll be awesome.” He looked over at Nikki. “I can go to the store with you. I don’t mind.”

"I know you don't mind but the doctor said bed rest babe and that's not bed rest. And we will talk about the baby in the drum kit...." Nikki answered, reaching out to hold Tommy's hand. 

Tommy held Nikki’s hand and felt his eyes get heavy. He wanted to cuddle into Nikki’s side, but the console in the car stopped him. Instead, he fell asleep with his head resting against the window, which was really fun when Nikki hit an unavoidable pothole.

“Fuck!” Tommy called out.

"Sorry, oh god sorry, are you ok?" Nikki apologized, looking at Tommy rubbing his head. 

“Yeah, yeah. Windows just are not comfy. Fucking potholes,” Tommy was grumpy. He always was when he was woken up from a nap and didn’t wake himself up. “Are we almost home?”

"Yup, 5 more minutes and we will be there, and you can nap in bed," Nikki supplied, "Do you have any requests from the store?" 

“Chocolate,” Tommy smiled. “And since I can’t have coffee, can I have hot chocolate packets?”

"Of course." Nikki answered. "Here we are and it looks like Mick and Vince are right behind us."


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki helped Tommy up to bed and got him settled in, "I'm going to make Vince sit in the living room, he'll come check on you periodically but try to get some more sleep. I'll be right back". 

“I love you,” Tommy told him, holding his hand. “Maybe you could pick us up a couple of movies and we can have a date night tonight?”

"That sounds like a great idea," Nikki said leaning down for a kiss. "I love you too.”

Nikki headed downstairs to where Vince and Mick were talking. They looked up at him as he came down.

“We have a question for you,” Vince told him.

"Shoot," Nikki said. 

“Are...is the band breaking up now?” Mick asked, a little afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"I...uh...no, the music means too much to him, to me, to all of us. We will just take a little break, that’s all. Let's keep writing music, we can record what we can, bass tracks, guitar tracks...that kind of thing but we will just hiatus until the baby is born," Nikki answered, confident he was making the right choice. 

“What about tour time?” Vince asked. “Journey said it best. The road ain’t no place to start a family.”

Nikki heaved a heavy sigh, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, let's get to the store Mick.” 

“Okay Sixx,” Mick nodded and gave Vince a look. “Don’t bug him, okay?”

“I’m not gonna bug him,” Vince snapped. Mick rolled his eyes and followed Nikki out the door. A couple minutes after they had left, Vince heard creaking and saw Tommy at the top of the stairs.

“Are they gone?” He asked.

"Yes, but you should be in bed," Vince answered shooting looks at the door, like Nikki would just know. 

"Will you come sit with me? I don't want to be alone..." Tommy asked. 

"Of course. Come on, back to bed with you," Vince said, climbing the stairs. He got Tommy back to bed, and crawled in next to him and let Tommy curl into his side. They stayed quiet for a minute, before Vince spoke up again.

"I'm scared Tommy," Vince admitted. "I don't want to lose you or the little one I haven't had a chance to love yet..."

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tommy told him. “Neither of us are.” Tommy looked up at him. “He or she has been kicking. Do you want to feel it?”

"Really.....yes please," Vince was so overwhelmed he could hardly contain his excitement. Tommy took his hand and pressed it into his abdomen and Vince was rewarded with a thump thump from the baby. "Please listen to the doctor Tommy. Really, you’re my best friend and I couldn't handle if something happened." Vince begged. 

“Everything’s going to be okay Vince,” Tommy frowned. “Oh no, don’t start crying please. I know that look. I’ve seen it, like, a handful of times.”

Vince sniffed, "I'm not going to start crying, you need to take this seriously." 

“I am. I’m not worried. It’s all going to be okay. You guys shouldn’t worry about me so much.”

"I'm sorry, have you met Nikki or Mick for that matter? That's like all they do, and frankly if I'm worrying, it's time to be real. We worry because we love you and we care. You just don't understand how much we all love you." Vince shook his head, not sure how to get it through the drummers head that he was important to all of them. 

“I saw how worried you guys were when I got sick at the studio…” Tommy told Vince. “And I’m scared as hell, but Nikki can sense that and it works him up, so I’m trying not to be.”

"Dude, Nikki's gonna be worked up until you have this kiddo and then he'll be worked up for at least 18 more years, it's how he is. But feel your feelings and let Mick and I pick up some of the slack.... that's what family's do," Vince nudged Tommy gently with his elbow. 

“Love you guys,” Tommy smiled. “So, do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

"I bet Mick already that it's a girl, no way a boy would give you this trouble," Vince chuckled. 

“I think it’s a little girl too,” Tommy laughed. “Mom said girls lay higher than boys or something like that. But Nikki is convinced it’s a little boy. But he doesn’t want to find out until the birth.”

"Sounds like Nikki, though Mick is with him that it's a boy," Vince smiled and looked at his hands, "speaking of Mick he asked Nikki about the band..." 

“What did he say?” Tommy asked, a little nervous of the answer.

"That we're currently taking a break and we'll get back to the studio after this little hellion is born," Vince chuckled. 

“Oh good,” Tommy nodded. “I was afraid he was going to say no more band.”

"I think he wanted to, but he knows the music is in your soul and to keep you safe, he needs to keep you close," Vince smiled, "we do get to keep writing so when we do get back to the studio we are ready to go." 

“That’s good, because I actually have some lines for a song. It’s over there in my jacket,” Tommy told him.

"Do you wanna work? I can grab some stuff," Vince asked, "only if your 100% up to it."

“I’m good to do a little work,” Tommy nodded.

Vince got up and got Tommy's notebook, "you want a guitar or something? I know Nikki has a music room around here somewhere...."

“The music room is down the hall. I have a keyboard in there. I’d like that,” Tommy was smiling and seemed in better spirits.

"Awesome," Vince said. He almost skipped down the hall, excited that Tommy was smiling and wanted to do some writing. He came back with Tommy's keyboard, picked up a couple pillows for Tommy's lap and carefully set the keyboard down and plugged it it. "Ok, you good?" Vince checked in before sitting back down. 

“I’m good,” Tommy smiled. “Thanks Vince. Uh, if you wanna go home, you can. I’ll tell Nikki I told you to go.”

"Like hell dude, one, I like my throat where it is and two, your working on new music, I want in on that and three, maybe I want to spend time with you, and snuggling and writing music is a wonderful way to spend the afternoon," Vince said honestly, sliding into bed next to Tommy, making sure to make contact with him for the comfort. Tommy visibly relaxed when Vince settled by him. He longed for contact, even if it wasn’t from Nikki. Before they found out he was an omega, Tommy loved hugs, cuddles, and just touches.

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” Tommy smiled. He played on the piano for a little bit, but when he looked over at Vince and saw him asleep. Tommy turned the keyboard off, laid it to the side and closed his eyes, his head resting on Vince’s shoulder. Tommy didn't mean to fall asleep too, he just wanted to soak up Vince's warmth, but the next thing he knew he heard Nikki's voice, and he realized that he and Vince had shifted and Vince was wrapped protectively around him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so sorry we haven't posted on this recently. I'm trash :P Anyway, enjoy!!!

"Mick, come here," Nikki whispered, hoping to not wake his mate and bandmate curled in bed. They had gotten back from their errands and had half expected to either find Vince in the living room, taking advantage of the cable, or to hear Tommy and Vince arguing.

"What Sixx? Don't tell me you're going to kill Vince," Mick came up behind him. 

"Shhhh. No look," Nikki pointed, revealing Vince and Tommy passed out in their king-size bed, keyboard and papers strewn about on top of the covers. Nikki grabbed his Polaroid that was sitting on the hall table and snapped a couple of pictures. 

“That’s cute,” Mick cracked a smile. Vince started to stir then and Tommy frowned a little.

"Hey sleepyheads, you guys hungry?" Nikki called, walking over to the bed to see what they were working on. 

“Starving,” Vince rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah I guess I should eat,” Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so food for you both, Tommy keep your ass in that bed, and then you can tell me what your up too," Nikki said, heading toward the kitchen. 

".....honestly I kinda expected him to blow up at me in your guys' bed.... huh...." Vince mumbled still half asleep. 

“You idiot, he doesn’t see you as a threat,” Mick told him, shaking his head. “We’re his pack. And packmates are cool. I’m getting you the book I have on cassette since I know your dyslexia can be a bitch.”

“Can someone help me over to the bathroom?” Tommy asked. “I’ve gotta piss and I think Nikki will freak out if I walk by myself.”

"Yea, hold on. Thanks Mick I appreciate it," Vince said as he got up and helped Tommy to the bathroom. Nikki came up to check in and didn’t see Tommy in bed.

“Relax Sixx. Kid had to piss. Having your spawn in him will do that,” Mick told him before Nikki could even open his mouth. Vince sometimes wondered if Mick was an alien, or a secret alpha, just because he always knew how to handle Nikki. Vince made a mental note to listen to that book.... maybe it would help him. He helped Tommy back to bed, and got him settled.

"So Tommy's writing a song," Vince dropped, trying to start a conversation. 

"Really, you want to play it for us?"Nikki asked. 

"Its nothing much. Its honestly kinda stupid," Tommy told him. "I only have a few lines of it done…"

"It's going to be really good" Vince said, he could feel it. 

“Well, I guess,” Tommy nodded and turned the keyboard on. He started playing the melody on it, causing Nikki, Vince, and Mick to look at each other. Tommy started singing what he had written down, which was the first verse of an untitled song. “You know I’m a dreamer, but my hearts of gold…”

"Tommy, that's amazing!" Nikki said with some awe when Tommy got done with everything he had done. 

“You think so?” Tommy asked. “It’s so incomplete and it’s really rough.”

"It's a great place to start drummer" Mick added, "weren't we feeding these idiots?" 

"Yea, shit, the oven..." Nikki answered running for the kitchen. Tommy laughed a little and leaned back against the wall, rubbing his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment as a wave of nausea and pain washed over him. When he opened his eyes, Vince and Mick were staring at him, worried.

“What?” Tommy asked.

"You ok?" Vince checked in, "be honest". 

“I feel sick,” Tommy admitted. “And everything kinda hurts right now.” 

"Ok, hey Mick, you got any suggestions?" Vince felt so unsure about the situation, and needed a bit of guidance. 

“Food will help,” Mick told them, brushing back Tommy’s hair. The drummer leaned into the touch. “You might need to sleep a little more. Tomorrow, I’ll see about getting you something to pass the time. You only have a little bit longer.”

"Tommy, does the touching help?" Vince had an idea. 

“Yeah actually, it does,” Tommy nodded, looking over at Vince.

"Hey, Mick, how about cuddle sessions? So like if Tommy were to scoot a bit, Mick you'd be ok on the outside and Nikki fits on the other side and I'll just squeeze in here by Mick?" Vince suggested, before he was even finished Tommy was scooting over and Mick had pulled off his boots to slide under the covers with Tommy. Vince crawled in with them, just in time for Nikki to come through the door with a tray of pastitsio that Tommy had made before he got sick. 

"Puppy pile?" Nikki asked, setting the tray with the food and dishes on the dresser. 

“Group cuddles to make Tommy feel better,” Mick nodded. “Going to join us or not?” He had an arm wrapped around Vince’s shoulders and Tommy was relaxed.

"How can I say no?" Nikki looked at Tommy who had his puppy dog eyes turned to 10, "ok, food for everyone and I got movies." 

“God you’re the best,” Tommy smiled. Nikki got the first movie going before he settled in next to Tommy, who immediately pressed himself close to the bassist.

"I don't know what this is but it's amazing, I wasn't aware Nikki could cook...." Vince commented. “If you made this Nikki, then I gotta get me an alpha that can cook like you.” He laughed and ate some more.

"I can cook, but this was all Tommy he does all the Greek cooking." Nikki beamed, proud of his omega. They all ate their fill and Nikki tucked all the plates away, before too long he noticed Tommy had fallen asleep, curled into his side. Nikki looked over to tell Mick and Vince they could go, but they were out too, all tangled together and pressed against Tommy's back. Nikki smiled, happy he had finally found his family.


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy was a pain in the ass for the rest of his pregnancy, at least according to Vince he was. Mick and Vince took turns helping Nikki out to keep Tommy entertained. Tommy loved it when Vince was there, because Vince would let him up to either sit on the balcony or in the recliner next to the bed. Which pissed Nikki off but made Tommy so happy, so Nikki kept his protest to the minimum. 

“I’m so fat,” Tommy groaned. “Vince, I want to go out onto the balcony, walk off some of this fat.” 

"You are not fat, your gorgeous, but yes a few hours in the sun might make you feel better." Vince bent over to help Tommy stand up. When they got Tommy's feet under him, he took a couple steps, even Vince knew something was up. He looked over at Tommy, who was wide eyed. 

"Uh...Vince...." Tommy's voice was shaky, "I.... I think my water broke...." 

Vince looked down and sure enough, Tommy was right. Vince looked back up at Tommy, a million things running through both of their minds. 

"How are you feeling? Let's get you to the bathroom and cleaned up. Then we'll call Nikki.” Vince told him, trying to be calm for everyone involved.

"Right now, I'm ok, and yea I would like to get cleaned up," Tommy admitted. Vince helped him to the bathroom and helped him to the seat in the shower, Tommy stripped down and hosed off. Vince made sure Tommy was careful as he dried off and helped him into new clothes and back to bed. Vince picked up the house phone and called the studio where Mick was laying down guitar tracks. 

“Hello?” Nikki answered, the sound of Mick’s guitar in the background as he worked on the song.

"Hey Nikki,” Vince greeted him. He was trying to think of a way to tell him what was going on, and instead, he figured the best way was to just come right out and say it. “Tommy's water broke, he's fine, the contractions aren't bad yet but you probably want to get home."

Vince didn’t even hear anything besides the phone falling and Mick calling out “what the fuck is going on?”

“Is he on his way?” Tommy asked, gritting his teeth a little. Vince hung up the phone and sat down by Tommy.

"Yes, is that a contraction?" Vince checked in, ready to time contractions. He had a watch and everything.

“Y-yeah,” Tommy squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck, Vince.”

"Ok, up we go we are leaving, Nikki will figure it out." Vince said more calmly then he felt. 

“Hospital,” Tommy nodded. “My baby is not being born in this fucking bed!” He got out of bed with Vince’s help. “Nikki’s had my overnight bag packed for the past three weeks. It’s by the door. Can you grab it?”

"Got it," Vince helped Tommy down the stairs and to the front door, only pausing for long enough to scrawl on a post it note 'hospital' and sticking it to the outside of the door on the way out. Vince helped Tommy to the car, and held his hand as he drove as quickly and safely as he could. Vince was so focused he didn't see Nikki pass him, going the other way. 

“I think we’ve got some time,” Tommy nodded, resting in the passenger seat. “I’m sorry Vince.”

"Nothing to be sorry for, I've been timing them, you're about 5 minutes apart. We do need to go to the hospital," Vince had never been so glad Mick had found him the pregnancy book as an audio book so he could listen to it. 

He was prepared, at least, he felt prepared.

******

"Sixx! Sixx! Slow down! We just passed Vince. I think they are headed to the hospital." Mick pointed behind them.

"Fuck!" Nikki pulled an illegal u-turn and took off after them. 

******

Vince was tracking Tommy's contractions all the way to the hospital. He pulled up to the doors in front of the ER and helped Tommy out of the car. Tommy held onto him.

"Fuck...Vince it hurts..." Tommy cried. 

Vince wrapped an arm around him to soothe him, while ushering him inside as quickly as they could. Once inside, Vince started barking at the nurses; Tommy's information, how far the contractions were and calling for help. The nurses whisked them to the back taking Tommy's vitals and hooking him to all the monitoring equipment. Tommy was anxious, it was obvious to anyone wouldn’t feel the emotion radiating off of him.

Once everything was squared away, they were getting ready to get Tommy upstairs to the maternity ward when Vince heard Nikki hit the waiting room. He headed back through the door to get the alpha.

"Tommy... my mate.... wh... Vince? Is everything ok?" Nikki was panicked and Mick was doing his best to reign him in. He wouldn’t be calm until he saw Tommy with his own eyes.

"Nikki, he’s fine. Calm down, okay? They are getting ready to take him up to the maternity floor, come on," Vince explained. 

"Woah excuse me, who are all of you?" The nurse asked, hands up to stop the three of them. Mick stepped forward so Nikki wouldn’t rip the beta’s throat out.

“This is Tommy Lee's mate and we are the rest of his pack." He explained. She seemed satisfied with his answer, because she let them pass.

When they reached Tommy's new room, Mick went down the hall to the payphone bank to call Tommy's family. He promised that he would be back as quick as he could, because Tommy didn't want any of them to leave and was being very vocal about it. 

Tommy's mom and sister made it to the hospital as Tommy hit full active labor. Mick left for just long enough to greet them and tell them that he would be back as soon as the baby was born. So they waited in the family room while Mick returned to his pack.

Tommy's labor was quick and with few complications, even though the pre-eclampsia had made his pregnancy hell. After a little while, Tommy delivered a beautiful healthy baby girl. The smiles on Tommy and Nikki’s face were something that made both Vince and Mick’s hearts swell. Once everything was taken care of and Tommy was cleaned up, Vince headed down to bring Tommy's mom and sister to meet the new addition. 

"Tommy baby, how are you feeling?" Tommy's mom was by his side as soon as she got in the room. 

“Tired,” Tommy smiled some. Vince and Athena slipped out of the room, since it was a little crowded and Tommy already looked smothered.

“Wow, it’s incredible that there’s two omega children in your family,” Vince commented as they walked down the hall. Athena just started to laugh. “What?” He looked over at her, wondering what was so funny.

“Stereotypical ass,” She smirked. “I’m an alpha.”

“Wait, what?” Vince’s eyes widened.

“Tommy didn’t tell you?” She asked. “Eh, I guess it probably never came up. And he was hiding he was an omega for so long. I’m honestly surprised his pregnancy was this smooth.” She looked Vince up and down and sniffed. “You don’t smell like an omega. I’m guessing beta because you sure aren’t giving off alpha vibes. But, you still have a bit of a scent. What the fuck are you?” She eyed him, trying to break down exactly what he was.

"Beta, the scent is from this," Vince held up his wrist. "It's a pack bond". She sniffed the bracelet.

“I guess that could be it,” She shrugged. “So, you’re in a pack with my brother huh?” Her high heeled boots made a clicking noise as they walked down the hallway, and Vince could just feel the alpha oozing off of her.

"Yea, we all agreed that it was the best option to allow us to tour and record without issue," Vince supplied. "But we all love Tommy and would do anything for him.”

“You better,” She all but snarled. “I’m assuming if Tommy didn’t tell you that I’m an alpha, he didn’t tell you how protective I am.” She smirked a little. “I might be younger, but this fuck face broke my brothers nose, and I broke his balls.” Vince was practically vibrating, she was the closest thing to sex on two legs Vince had ever met. "You are aware that was a threat?" Athena snapped, waving a hand in Vince's face, "You act like an omega. You should have found that terrifying."

“I...uh…” Fuck, was his voice squeaking? It hadn’t done that in years. And he was starting to get hard. Fuck, he was embarrassing himself in front of the hot alpha. “S-sorry…”

“You’re hopeless. It’s cute,” She smirked. “But I’m taking it that I’m not the one you have your eye on. The idea of me being an alpha does things to you, but there’s someone else.” She turned the corner. “Hey Mick. Need help with the coffee?” Mick had been staring at them as they spoke, but he had looked down when they started to turn his way.

"Uh, yea not enough hands…” Mick mumbled, a little distracted by everything. 

“You gonna be a little bitch or are you gonna offer to help too?” Athena asked. Vince gulped and took two cups from Mick while he got a cup carrier ready. Athena smirked and looked from Mick to Vince. “So...are you both betas or what?”

“Yep,” Mick grumbled, not looking at her. Athena looked at Vince.

“Why don’t you go ahead and head back with that? I’m gonna help Mick and I want to look at the vending machine offerings,” Athena told the frontman.

“Oh, okay,” He nodded and headed off. Athena looked at Mick. 

"Hmmm,” She looked him up and down. “You’re not telling the whole story. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm pretty sure that pretty blonde might have a thing for you, just like I'm pretty sure you're not just a beta." Athena gave him another once over before heading to the vending machines. Mick headed back with the rest of the coffees and Athena joined them a few minutes later.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ok, I'm dying to know what did you name her?" Athena finally asked hours later. They were all gushing over the little baby in the room.

“You can have the honors,” Tommy smiled proudly and looked at Nikki.

"Everyone we'd like to introduce Gaia Nona Sixx," Nikki said proudly. “I think we might call her G for short.”

“I love her so much!” Tommy’s mom cooed over the baby, looking at the little bundle laying in Tommy’s arms. “She’s so beautiful! She reminds me of my sweet Thomas as a baby.” 

“Mom, stop,” Tommy laughed, kissing his little girl's forehead. Nikki could tell by the laugh that something was wrong with Tommy, and one look at him told him that Tommy was exhausted.

"I think it's about time for Tommy to get some rest. We're hoping they discharge him tomorrow." Nikki hinted that everyone should leave. The doctor had warned that Tommy should take it easy for the next few weeks, because his symptoms could stick around for a bit after birth and could be dangerous.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” His mom said, kissing his cheek. Athena played with his hair a bit before looking at Vince and Mick, winking at them, and walking out.

“Do Mick and Vince have to leave too?” Tommy yawned. He looked so tired it wasn’t even funny.

"If you sleep, no they don't have too." Nikki smiled smoothing Tommy's hair. 

"Get some sleep T-bone, we're gonna find food then we'll be back" Mick assured, poking Vince and pointing at the door.

“Okay,” Tommy yawned and not even two seconds after they headed to the door, Tommy was asleep and Nikki was holding his daughter. 

"Dude, what was that, shoving me out of the room?" Vince grumbled. 

"Tommy needed his sleep and you know it would have taken him forever if we were in there, and I heard your stomach growl...." Mick grumpily replied.

"Fine" Vince huffed. They were headed down to the cafeteria to see if there was anything decent to eat. Vince scanned the menu. "Should we take some food back with us?"

"Probably a good idea. Get a burger for Nikki. What should we get for Tommy?" Mick answered. 

"Uh, they have a chicken wrap, that shouldn't be too heavy? He said he was still a bit nauseous earlier. And what has Athena been hinting about?" Vince casually dropped on Mick. 

“What do you mean?” Mick asked, trying to look anywhere but at the frontman. “Oh, that salad thing looks decent.”

"All the winks and nosey questions? Did I miss something" Vince explained before giving the girl behind the counter their order. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mick got some drinks from the cooler while Vince waited on their food. Vince looked at Mick skeptically. 

"Okay, you're not that dense. She's up to something and I'm going to figure out what." 

“I bet you won’t,” Mick gave him a bit of a smirk. “Maybe she wants to take you for a ride.” He got the food. “Come on, let’s go.”

"Funny, Mick. And I'm really sure she doesn't. Let me carry something," Vince grabbed the bags with the food. Brow furrowed, he was going to work out what was going on. They were heading down the hallway, and Vince was in his own head so he didn’t notice the med cart that pulled out in front of them. And he would’ve kept walking too if Mick wouldn’t have pulled a soccer mom stop and stopped him in his tracks.

“You gotta pay attention,” Mick all but growled. Vince stared at him. “What?” 

“What was that?” Vince asked.

“What was what?” Mick asked in return.

“How you just acted. I’ve never seen you like that before,” Mick shook his head. “What?” Vince asked.

“Seems like you’re not seeing a lot of things,” He sighed. “Maybe you need to lay off the hair dye for awhile. It’s starting to go to your head.” He started walking back to Tommy’s room.

“Hey! I have a brand to maintain!” Vince called after him, before following him. 

********

About a month or so later, after adjusting to having a new baby home, Nikki couldn't hold off the record exec's and they had to get back into the studio to record some new music. 

“I don’t want to leave her,” Tommy said, holding little Gaia in his arms. “Can I take her with us?”

“Tommy, what’s the point of hiring your sister to watch over her if you’re not going to use her?” Mick asked. Nikki called Vince and Mick to the living room to get some back up. Tommy was having a hard time leaving, and Vince and Mick decided to help Nikki out some. They figured that them, along with Nikki, would be able to help light a fire under Tommy.

“I just...she’s my first and…” Tommy sighed. “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

"You're not being ridiculous, but we won't get any work done if we bring her with, and you know it." Nikki said rubbing Tommy's shoulders. Tommy looked down at the sleeping baby and sighed.

“I know,” He kissed her forehead gently. “I hate this Nik…” Mick and Vince looked at each other. They had never seen Tommy this upset before. 

"Hey T-bone, what if Athena meets us at the studio at break, then you can see her and Athena can bring her back home after, then it won't be so long?" Vince suggested bumping him gently with his shoulder. 

“That would be awesome,” Tommy smiled. “Nik, is that okay?”

"That sounds like a great idea" Nikki agreed beaming at Vince. "Why don't you go tell Athena and then we can head out."

“Okay,” Tommy kissed Nikki then headed to the in-law quarters that served as Athena’s apartment now.

“He’s changed,” Vince pointed out.

"So have you, all of us living here with her has formed a tighter, more protective pack," Mick called Vince out for trying to start shit. Tommy came almost bounding in after talking to Athena, stopping anymore conversation."

“What are we all standing around for? Let’s go make some music!” Tommy beamed at all of them.

Nikki chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tommy and they all headed to the studio. The parking lot was fuller than normal, and everything was bustling. 

“Place is busy today,” Vince grumbled. “Is it Sunset Strip day or something?”

“Good thing we didn’t bring G here,” Tommy pointed out. “They’d all keep her awake.” Nikki snagged a passing sound person. 

"What's with all the people today?" Nikki asked. The tech looked down at their clipboard. 

"Uh, Guns n' Roses are recording new tracks, and Metallica has a photo shoot, and you guys are here" the sound guy replied. 

"It's like grand central station in here," Mick complained, eyeing Vince. "Stay the hell away from Axl." 

“What? Why would I go near that screeching cat?” Vince asked. “I have some self control. But I can’t guarantee that he’ll stay away from me.” They headed into their studio to get ready to start recording some new stuff.


	15. Chapter 15

The first half of recording was smooth, the break had done everyone good and the creative juices were flowing. But it was time for a break and everyone was excited for Athena and Gaia to visit. The band headed to one of the break areas on the floor and Nikki went down to escort Athena up. Tommy was sitting on one of the couches tucked under Vince's arm when Axl walked in. 

"Just fucking great," Vince mumbled, tipping his head in Axl's direction. 

"Behave..." warned Mick. Tommy scooched closer to Vince. "It's not worth it. Nikki will be back in a minute."

"Well, well, what do we have here.... a pack with no alpha...." Axl crooned, a satisfied smirk on his face. Duff shook his head as he walked by, wrapping his arm around Steven. They were going to join everyone, but they didn’t really feel like watching Motley Crue kill Axl today. "Did Nikki decide he needed some fresh ass after pupping you? Poor omega..."

Vince was about to say something when Mick stepped between them, eyes flashing a dangerous red, and a deep growl rumbling from his chest. 

"You need to go, now, before I tear out your throat." 

Axl looked terrified and fled past a confused looking Nikki and a rather impressed Athena. 

"I knew there was something up with you," was all she said as she walked right up to Tommy with Gaia. Mick looked sheepish, trying to hide from their stares. 

"Sorry Nikki, I, well I honestly didn't think I could do that anymore... I've been living as a beta for years...since...well just since. And never I'm sorry I should probably go..." Nikki held up a hand to stop him.

“Wait, you're not going anywhere. You protected my mate and you are our pack. We'll work this out." 

“I gotta go,” With that, Mick was out the door. Vince was up and after him before Nikki could even react. He caught up with him in the parking lot and grabbed his arm.

“Let go Vince,” Mick growled softly.

“No,” Vince responded. “Why did you hide this from us?”

“None of your business,” Mick snapped. “Now let me go.”

“No. You said that you’ve been living as a beta since something happened. What happened?” Vince saw pain flash across Mick’s face.

“I...I fell in love,” Mick explained. “I mated young, like a good alpha should. She was nineteen, I was eighteen. It took awhile for anything to happen, but soon, we were going to be parents…” Mick wiped at his eyes. “She had a lot of complications during her pregnancy, but things were different then and no one really looked out for omegas the way they do now. She ended up dying during the birth. I lost her and the pup…”

“Mick…” Vince stared at the guitarist. Out of all the scenarios playing in his mind, that was not one of them.

“Because of my weakened state at losing my mate and my pup, my ankylosing spondylitis decided to hit hard. I didn’t do the alpha thing and kill myself after losing my mate though. I continued on, living as a beta because I could never put myself through that again. Until I met you guys,” He looked up at Vince. Vince's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. 

"Mick, you have to come back, Tommy loves you, Nikki loves you....hell I love you...." 

Before Mick could even think to answer the studio door slammed open, and a bewildered Nikki came rushing out. 

"Thank fucking hell your still here! Tommy would never have forgiven me if I'd let you leave. Mick please come back, we can make this work. Hell, it's worked this far." 

"Nikki, you're the one who said no other alphas," Mick said turning away. 

"Hey, hey, just because I said that doesn't mean it still stands. Stay, please..." Nikki begged. 

“It’s not any different than before,” Vince told him. “And you didn’t try to jump Tommy the time he went into heat.”

“That’s because I could smell he wasn’t my mate,” Mick told him. “And I wanted someone else anyway.” He sighed. “I need to go for a walk. There’s a lot going on all at once.” Mick started to walk away, but Nikki ran in front of him and held his hands up to stop him.

"Wait, please promise me you'll come back..." Nikki looked dejected, "I just, I don't want the pack to break up because of this."

"How about if I come with you Mick? Please? You shouldn't be alone..." Vince suggested. 

“I guess,” Mick nodded. “I’ll bring dinner to the house or whatever.” He started to walk away. Vince quickly followed him and Nikki went back to Tommy. Tommy perked up when Nikki walked in. 

"He's gone for a walk. Vince went with him. He said he'd bring dinner back to the house....." Nikki sighed, "We should just go we won't get any more done today." 

“I’m sorry,” Tommy looked down. “If Axl hadn’t been picking on me…” Nikki kissed the top of his head. Gaia opened her eyes to look at her dad, and Athena looked up from where she was sitting in the chair, reading a magazine. 

"It wasn't your fault Tommy. Axl’s an ass and trying to overcompensate." Nikki told him.

"I know," Tommy answered, looking down at his little girl. "Let's go home. I just want my pack back together." 

“Okay, let’s get you home,” Nikki nodded, helping Tommy up. Gaia had a little hand clutching Tommy’s shirt, not willing to be parted from him.

****

They had been back at the house for a few hours, Nikki had taken to wearing a path in the carpet from his pacing and Tommy was curled up with Athena and Gaia. 

“Where are they?” Tommy asked his sister as they watched a movie. Gaia could sense his worry, and so could Nikki. Tommy was already starting to show signs of making him sick with worry, and it made Nikki want to kick both Vince and Mick’s asses. Athena tried soothed Tommy.

"They will be back. Mick unpacked a lot today, you know. It took a lot of love for him to have the strength to Alpha out to protect you, but you need to calm down. We don't need to worry yet." 

As if on cue the front door opened and in slunk Mick with an exhausted looking Vince behind him carrying bags of food. 

"You guys are back. Tommy is going to be so happy. Is everything ok?" Nikki grabbed the bags from Vince and hauled them to the kitchen. 

“We had a long, long talk,” Vince told Nikki. “He won’t tell me whoever he’s interested in now, but he did talk about his old mate.” Nikki saw tears in Vince’s eyes. “He really loved her Nikki. Like a lot.”

"Hey Mick will you go get Tommy and Athena? we should all eat together" Nikki called back to the living room and smiled when he heard the older alpha grumble.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, we totally are sucking at posting anything, but hopefully we can get back in the swing of things!

Mick walked up to Tommy and Nikki’s bedroom, where Athena and Tommy had camped out with Gaia. 

"Hey, uh, Nikki wants us all to eat together.” Tommy looked up and smiled. 

“Okay,” Tommy was perking back up, like a flower that had been out of sunlight and just got the first rays of the morning sun. “Hey Athena, you want to bring G down? I'm going to make sure those two don't set the house on fire." 

“On it boss,” She laughed and went to G, cooing and smiling at her. She had almost been half tempted to ask Mick out, wanting to see what two alphas together would be like, but she could tell almost instantly it wasn’t her he was interested in. And she was determined to find out. “Hey Mick, she spit up on her blanket. Can you hold her while I get a new one please?”

"Uh, sure," came Micks unsure reply. Athena handed Gaia over and began rummaging through the drawers hunting a new blanket and burp cloth. 

"So, how are you holding up?" she asked, looking through the drawers. She was trying to draw this out as long as possible.

"Uh, I've been better but I've also been worse I guess. Today has been full of surprises," Mick answered honestly lost in the way Gaia held his finger and smiled at him. 

"So I've got to ask who is it you might be interested in? Do we know the lucky person?" Athena knew that she had to get it out of him, if she could make the other alpha happy, she wanted to. 

"Uh, yea you know him," Mick let slip before he realized what was going on. "Did you find what you need? I'm sure they are getting impatient." Athena held her prizes up triumphantly like she had just located them. 

"Got them, let's go!”

Mick carried Gaia to the dining room, not really realizing he did but feeling protective of the little girl. Tommy had perked up tons since the two came back. Conversation flowed easily and food was shared. It was absolutely perfect.

“It’s getting late,” Tommy yawned.

"I agree,” Athena nodded, a smirk on her face. “Tommy can I help you put Gaia down while the guys clean up?" Athena had worked it out during dinner and frankly she was pissed that she hadn't seen it sooner. 

“Oh yeah,” Tommy carefully carried Gaia towards her room with Athena in tow. When they reached the nursery Athena quietly closed the door behind them. 

"Ok, Athena spill, what's going on?" Tommy was eyeing her suspiciously. “You never ask to help me put Gaia down at night.” 

"So I talked to Mick, and I've figured it out." Athena said proudly. 

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this.... who?" Tommy asked cautiously. 

"He said it's someone we know.... and the way he was at dinner, dude it's Vince." Athena announced. 

“Wait...what?” Tommy asked. “Like, that skinny blonde fucker with moves? That Vince?” Athena looked at him like he was stupid. 

"Vince Lambardi.” She rolled her eyes. “Yes, our Vince.”

“Like, I thought he would’ve been after someone, I dunno, not Vince,” Tommy told him.

"It explains a lot actually.... now dear brother how do we get them together?" Athena grinned. 

“Get them together?” Tommy asked. “I dunno. I never really thought about how to set Mick up with anyone, and Vince handles that all on his own, usually.”

"Clearly he's clueless this time, drop him a hint before bed, that maybe our new alpha is interested." Athena suggested slipping out the door while Tommy placed Gaia in her crib. 

“Your auntie is crazy,” Tommy chuckled a little as he smiled down at his daughter. “But she means well.”

Later that night after Mick was convinced he had to stay, Tommy and Vince were in the kitchen getting popcorn. 

“You know, I think a certain alpha might be interested in you,” Tommy told Vince.

"Wait, what?” Vince shook his head. “Dude I think you misheard." doubted Vince. 

“Mick likes you Vince,” Tommy shook his head. “And people say I’m dense.”

"How the hell do you even know?” Vince was shocked by the revelation, and, at the same time, a little hopeful. 

“It doesn’t matter. I just know,” Tommy smirked. “So, you should go in there and get cuddly with him.”

"I'm not sure how well that's going to go, but maybe I'll give it a shot," Vince shrugged. What was the worst that could happen?

Tommy and Vince each grabbed a bowl of popcorn and headed back. Vince decided he was going to take a shot because he really hoped that Tommy was right. 

Tommy sat back down in his spot between Athena and Nikki, bowl of popcorn in his lap, Vince eyed the seating situation, and sat down next to Mick, a bit closer than needed. Mick didn't even look up, and snagged a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Vinces lap. 

“So...are you guys going to try recording tomorrow?” Athena asked. “Or will it possibly be a date day?”

"I don't know, if we want studio time I'll need to call in the morning. We're on the schedule in two days to record again." Nikki replied. 

“I think a date day could be fun. What do you think Mick?” Vince asked, looking at the guitarist.

"Whatever you guys want," Mick looked at Vince and then at Athena, not liking the look they were sharing.

“Woo! Date day!” Tommy laughed.

"That settles it then, we'll do a date day, we could go walk around the zoo? Gaia would probably like looking at the animals" Nikki suggested. 

“Oh, I love the zoo,” Tommy snuggled into Nikki’s side. Vince looked over at Mick.

"Yea, we could go scare people at the zoo," Mick chuckled. 

"And I'm sure Athena would like the day off, since I think the 4 of us can handle one baby," Vince looked almost as giddy as a kid in a candy store. Nikki stretched and poked Tommy. 

"If we're planning on spending the day at the zoo we need to go to bed,” Nikki smiled at Tommy. “Come on babe." 

“Yeah,” He smiled. “Goodnight guys.”

"Yea I'm gonna go to bed too, night." Athena agreed and headed to the guest house. 

“I guess we should probably head to bed too,” Mick stood up. Vince followed. “What are you doing?” Mick asked, watching him.

"You said we should go to bed," replied Vince. 

“Isn’t your room that way?” Mick asked. They had found a house big enough for all of them, because Tommy seemed to do better when they were all close. So Mick and Vince had their own rooms.

"Uh, yea..." Vince mumbled rubbing the back of his neck, "just don't want to be alone, I guess, but I'll... I'll just go." Vince turned to go to his room.

And Mick sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

“Vince, wait,” Mick sighed. “Wanna come in and watch a movie for a little bit?”

"Yea, thanks Mick," Vince answered, blushing a little. They headed into Mick’s room. It seemed a lot darker than Vince’s, with dark furniture and such.

“Pick your poison,” Mick motioned to some tapes on a shelf. “I’m gonna put some shorts on.” He went to the corner of the room to change.

Vince scanned the tapes on the shelf, not feeling a horror flick or anything heavy when his eyes landed on Star Wars: A New Hope. 

"Got one," He flashed a smile, brandishing the tape. 

“Good choice,” Mick chuckled. “But just admit that you picked it because you really like Carrie Fisher.”

"She is hot, but Harrison Ford he's the one that's worth watching for," Vince answered with a smirk and wink. Mick was getting the movie queued and Vince pulled the covers down on Mick's bed. 

"Ah, do not get in my bed with your dirty jeans on" Mick scolded. 

"You're lucky I'm wearing underwear today," was Vinces only response before pulling off his jeans and socks. 

“Thank god,” Mick laughed, but when Vince bent over to pull his pants off, Mick may have snuck a peek. He licked his lips a little before shaking his head. Vince didn’t feel that way about him, so why get himself worked up?

Vince was pleased with the excuse to take his pants off, and climbed into bed to wait for Mick. After Mick got the movie started he climbed into bed next to Vince, making sure not to crowd him. 

"Not gonna bite.... unless you want me to," Vince teased, patting the bed next to him. 

“You’re hopeless,” Mick laughed as he sat by Vince. At some point during the movie, Mick threw an arm around Vince to let him get more comfortable. Mick’s eyes started to get heavy as they continued to watch. Vince had curled into Micks side like he belonged there and they were both fast asleep before Luke found the princess. 

At some point in the night, Mick somehow moved them so they were laying down and curled up under the blanket, holding on to each other. Each of them was dreaming about the other, and that caused Vince to press closer to Mick in his sleep and Mick to let off a small, happy moan. It was almost like Vince was his omega, and in Mick’s dream, he was.

Morning seemed to come too fast. Mick woke first, basking in the warmth of a partner in his bed, it took him too long to remember he didn't have a mate. He opened his eyes slowly as the night before came into focus and took in the shock of bleach blond hair fanned out on his chest. Mick decided to just enjoy the moment, and not to anticipate the fallout that would occur when Vince woke up. Vince moved closer to him in his sleep, looking for the warmth of the alpha. His eyes started to flutter open and he looked up at the body next to him.

“Uh...morning…” Mick grumbled. Vince stretched a bit, and curled back into Micks side. 

"Mmmmm, morning," Mick stared down at the top of Vinces head, that was not the response he expected. "Mick, I can hear you thinking, and it's too early for thinking." Vince said sleepily. 

“I...you’re not freaking out?” Mick asked, a little amused.

“Why would I be?” Vince asked, yawning.

“Because...it’s me…” Mick told him. Vince’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at Mick.

"I'm not freaking out because it's you, did I absorb your IQ last night?" Vince said with a coy smile. 

“I just…” Mick just shook his head. “You can stay. I’m gonna go shower or something…”

"Hey, Mick?" Vince reached out for him before he could get out of bed. 

"What?" was the only response Mick could get out before Vince kissed him. After a moment, Vince pulled away and waited. He looked at Mick and saw a flash of red in his eyes before he was pinned to the bed, Mick’s lips on his in a heated, passionate kiss. Mick started kissing along his jaw as Vince wrapped his arms around him, letting off soft noises. Mick kissed his lips deeply again before moving to his neck.

“Mine,” Mick growled softly. Vince wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not, but god, he hoped he didn’t.

"Yours," Vince moaned, he felt, more than heard, the possessive growl from deep in Mick’s chest. They were so wrapped up in each other they missed the first knock at the door. 

"Yo Mick!" Nikki shouted from the hall before pounding on the door, "I can't find Vince." 

The door swung open revealing a panting Mick, and behind him spread on the bed, a very disheveled Vince. 

"Oh look you found him," Nikki chuckled. "We're planning on leaving in 45 minutes." 

“Okay,” Mick nodded. He looked back at Vince, and when he went to look back at Nikki, he was gone. “I, um, sorry Vince. I don’t know what came over me.”

"Don't apologize, I think it's been coming for a little while and I enjoyed it. Did you?" Vince asked, hoping he was right. 

“I did. A lot,” Mick cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go shower before we leave.”

"Yea probably a good idea, or we could just make out?" Vince suggested with an eye waggle. 

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm not dealing with you wearing day old clothes and complaining all day," Mick chuckled, shooing Vince out so they could get ready. “Maybe if you’re good and go shower, if we have time left, we can make out some more.” He wasn’t sure if that would work for Vince or not, honestly.

"Fine," Vince pouted but let himself be shooed out. Once he heard the door close behind him he rushed to his room he wanted to make sure he looked good for his alpha. He couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t an omega, but damn, he felt like one trying to attract an alpha. And he really wanted to impress Mick.

And honestly, the idea of getting manhandled like that again was an extra bonus, and he hoped they’d have time to do that some more before they had to leave.

****

Mick leaned on the closed door and took a deep breath, he needed to get himself together. Vince was not an omega and even if this were to maybe work, he wasn't sure he could handle the heartbreak later. 

20 minutes later and Mick was ready to go. He straightened the bed when he noticed Vince's pants on the floor. He picked them up and headed down the hall to return them.


End file.
